The Addiction
by Aramira
Summary: Logan and Rogue find a new way to drown their sorrows, but it's not particularly healthy. Will they recognize their problem and get past it? Rating for language and mature themes.
1. Testing

**Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story but please hang in there and tell me what you think.**

Testing

She found him in the back corner of the bar. He was next to three empty bottles of vodka; there was no glass. His cigar was smoldering in an ashtray and he was staring intently at the past. She put her hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly when he spun to face her, his claws extended and a hair's breadth from her throat. "What?" he demanded.

"You need to come back with me."

"Where?"

"You know where. Have you paid?" She ignored the deadly claws and gestured towards the empty bottles. She held his eyes with her own, finally he pulled back his claws and answered.

"Yes."

"All right then. Let's go." She turned and without checking to see if he was behind her she left the bar. He grabbed his cigar and followed her. "Not in my car." He glared at her but she refused to relent, he glared at her but put it out and tucked it in his pocket.

He got in the backseat and laid down while she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. They were driving for only ten minutes before he felt the car come to a stop and he was jarred from his stupor to find he was sobering up. He was struggling to sit up and swearing.

"Logan." She said tentatively. He stopped to look at her, she wasn't the tentative type anymore, hadn't been since her mutation had returned. "How much did you drink?"

"Three and a half bottles I think." He wasn't exactly sure, it usually took that much alcohol to overtake his healing abilities and get him good and drunk. He drank vodka because it was the least offensive to his sense of smell, at least, on the way in.

"How long does it last?" He had no idea what she was getting at.

"Couple hours maybe, I usually try to be asleep before it wears off." She had interrupted him before he'd gotten to his last two bottles so he was only just drunk, not very drunk.

"I think I can make it last longer." She told him, turning to see his face. He just stared at her for a long time before answering.

"How?"

"Do you trust me?" He nodded after a very brief moment. "Not here, back at the mansion." He sighed and nodded. She re-started the car and in ten more minutes they were at their destination. She led the way and went straight to his room. He followed much more steadily than anyone else would have in such a state.

She sat on the bed and he sat next to her, she took his face in her hands and he closed his eyes, not exactly sure what was coming but also sure he wasn't going to enjoy it. He was right.

He felt the pull of her powers but it was different than the other times, it wasn't a full blast rush but a directed flow. She let go and he felt drained, then the alcohol overtook his healing abilities and he felt very drunk. So drunk he barely noticed the girl stagger to her feet and leave.

In the morning he felt slightly hung-over, something he hadn't felt in years. Not since the last time Rogue had drained him. He went looking for her. He found her in her bedroom, still asleep, he knocked but went right in.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled from under her pillow.

"Did you have anything to drink last night?" He asked her, he could smell the stale alcohol on her.

"No, you did."

"You got my hang-over?"

"Yes, now fuck off." He frowned at her language but didn't reply. He went to the kitchen for a bottle of Powerade, which he placed just inside her door before looking for breakfast.


	2. Profanity & Powerade

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Profanity & Powerade

He didn't see her again till that night when he was drinking beer in the tv room. He was alone, most people were too afraid of the Wolverine to be in the same room with him when he was drinking. She walked in in the middle of the second period. "Feeling better kid?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Working on it." He indicated his beer. It wouldn't get him drunk but he could enjoy the attempt. She sat on the couch near to him and watched the hockey game with him, neither of them speaking. "What did you do last night?" He finally asked her on a period break.

"Testing my limits. Besides, I thought it might be getting expensive to have so much to drink every night." He nodded. It wasn't hard for anyone to guess why he wanted to be unconscious every night. Dreams of Jean still haunted him and he preferred to drown his memories in a cloud of alcohol-induced numbness. Unfortunately his mutation tended to override most drunks. He had to hit the hard stuff, and a damn lot of it, to get as drunk as he needed to be to forget.

They watched the last of the game, he was drinking a lot of beer, but then again, he always did, he liked the taste, even if he didn't get drunk.

"Will it work if I'm not drunk?" He asked.

"We can try." She said. She placed her hands on his face and he again felt that pull. When she took her hands away he felt as though he'd downed four bottles of scotch. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"Speaking from personal experience?" She arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Buzzed, and tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night Logan."

"'Night kid."

She knocked on his door the next morning. "What?" His angry growl came from the other side.

"Brought you this." She came in with a Powerade and put it on his side table. He sat up in be and she wondered for a moment if he was going to get up completely, forgetting that he was naked under the covers.

"Thanks. How'd you sleep?" He asked, cracking the bottle and draining it all at once. He remained sitting.

"Shitty."

"What's with the fucking language?"

"You swear all the time."

"That's me."

"Now it's me too." He glared at her but she ignored him. "I gotta go run some errands for Storm, I'll see ya later." She walked her tight ass out of the room and Logan buried himself back under the covers to await the inevitable alarm clock. When it went off he sighed and dragged his ass to the shower. He was allowed to stay in the mansion on a few conditions of Storm's. No women coming and going, no drugs, he must teach something, and he would have to keep his bad habits to a minimum or off the grounds.

Logan had once called himself the art teacher at the school, now he found himself teaching art history. He tried to convince Storm that teaching combat in the training room counted but she had been steadfast in her refusal. He now found that he didn't mind too much, though he'd still rather be doing other things. Logan had no idea if he could draw and he refused to bother trying, Piotr was enough artist for the school and he was the one teaching the art classes.

Logan grumped into class as usual and started a film on Degas. Afterwards he had them write an essay and after that, he went for a motorcycle ride. He was back at the mansion for dinner, he was slightly annoyed that Rogue wasn't there. Where the fuck could she be? She'd better not be doing anything dangerous.

Logan sat and stewed on the couch, and he drank, a lot. As usual his non-verbal communication scared off most of the students so by the time it got dark he was almost alone. By the next hour he was growling audibly and he was completely alone. By the time Rogue got back he was almost drunk and very, very pissed off. "Where the Hell have you been?" He demanded of her at the door from the garage.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"How is that your business?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. She was pissed, she'd had a long day of running errands for Storm and she was hungry and just wanted to go to bed after eating. Now he, of all people, was bitching to her about not keeping in touch, and after one day!

Rogue proceeded to tell him exactly what she thought of his complaints, on her way to the kitchen while he followed like a chastised puppy. Rogue tossed a frozen dinner into the microwave and continued to berate Logan. "Of all the times you ran off without telling anyone where you were going, or how long you'd be gone, for weeks you'd be gone, doing God knows what to God knows who. And did we ever hear from you? No. Did you ever pick up the phone to say, hey, I'm not dead? No. So don't you dare tell me I'm being irresponsible Logan, not after all you put me, us, through."

Rogue was forced to stop talking in order to eat, she expected to get yelled at some more but instead Logan just sat down and opened another beer. He kept his narrowed eyes on her as she walked back and forth in the kitchen getting utensils and something to drink. He was silent while she ate and it was annoying her. Finally after she finished she demanded, "What?"

"It's past lights out."

"I'm not a student anymore Logan, I can be up past lights out."

"You have a class tomorrow."

"So do you." She pointed out.

"But I don't need as much sleep." She rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. Logan followed her to her room and then right in. He stood there, his hands awkwardly at his sides before he asked. "Could you, maybe, you know?"

Rogue stared at him, contemplating, then took his hand and sat him down on the bed. He focused his eyes on hers as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled from him for several moments before she started to feel the effects of the beer he'd been drinking. She pulled a moment longer and dropped her hands to her lap, suddenly quite dizzy. She felt his hands on her face, then cradling her and laying her out on the bed. She felt him take off her shoes and cover her with a blanket before she passed out.

Logan walked unsteadily to his room down the hall and fell onto his bed where he struggled out of his clothes. He fell asleep almost immediately, without any disturbing emotions or images to haunt him.


	3. Art Appreciation

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story

**Art Appreciation**

Rogue woke to find a bottle of Powerade on her night table and cracked it open. She drank the whole thing before dragging herself to the shower. She was still in last night's clothes and she left them in a trail as she made her way to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she was on her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

She poured a bowl of cereal and felt quite a bit better after eating. She taught her English class then decided to take advantage of the gorgeous day. She took her towel off and laid it out on a deck chair. She adjusted her sunglasses, turned on her ipod then laid down for some serious sunbathing. A few minutes later Piotr joined her.

He had his sketchbook with him and after waving to him she went back to doing as little as possible. She saw Logan approach from what she assumed was a walk in the woods and she waved. He walked over with a scowl which deepened when he walked by Piotr. Rogue ignored him and turned over to lie on her stomach. Logan growled at the pair of them and disappeared inside.

Rogue didn't see Logan again until she was getting ready for bed that night. He knocked on her door and she answered in her sleep shorts and tank top. He narrowed his eyes at her then took her face in his hands. "Do it Marie, please."

She saw the pain in his eyes and had to comply, she closed her eyes and pulled at his self through his own fingertips. She absorbed him until they were both dizzy. "Thank you." He said, kissed her forehead and left. He slept soundly for the fourth night in a row.

The next day Rogue went to teach her class and afterwards Piotr came to see her while she was grading papers. "I made you something." He told her, giving her a folder. She opened it and gasped, then blushed.

"Piotr!"

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"It's, wow, yeah I like it, thank you." Rogue managed to get out as she stared at the sketch of herself. He must have drawn it the previous day when she was by the pool, he drew her in a reclined position from the front and he made her look both innocent with her earphones and lush in her curves.

"I wonder if maybe sometime you would model for me?" Piotr asked her, from someone else it would have been a come on, but Piotr was a serious artist and it was an honour to be asked. Rogue nodded and thanked him again. Piotr left the room and Rogue smiled again at the picture, then burst out laughing remembering Logan growling at Piotr and his sketchbook. For a ruthless killing machine, Logan could be very old-fashioned sometimes.

"Absolutely not." Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Rogue replied, crossing her own arms. She had just told him about modeling for Piotr.

"You aren't seriously considering getting naked for some guy's perverted excuse for art?"

"I thought you liked Piotr's work?"

"Not when it concerns you and no clothes. I forbid you to do it." He realized his mistake immediately by the flash in her eyes and he found himself retreating as she advanced on him, her hands at her sides.

"You what? You what Logan? You forbid it?"

"I meant-"

"You are not my father! You are not my lover! You are not my keeper! So you," she was now poking his chest with her finger, an offense that had gotten men beat down in the past, still would in fact, "-will not. Forbid me, to do anything? Got it bub?" Logan nodded and discovered he had been holding his breath. He was about to retort when Rogue whirled and left the room.

Nice going idiot, now she's gonna do it for sure. Logan berated himself as he got onto his motorcycle and took off. He headed to his regular bar and dropped a wad of cash and started nursing his bottles. He half expected Rogue to show up and drag him home but he woke the next morning on the floor of the bar.

Logan groaned and sat up, he didn't know what time it was but he knew that if he was late for combat training Storm would kill him. He groaned again, he had apparently drank enough to ensure a hangover. He rode back to the mansion, letting the air and his healing ability make him entirely sober.

He snuck in and took a shower, he was in the training room on time, just, and looked for Rogue but she wasn't there. He did his duty then went looking for her. He found her still in bed though it was almost noon. She looked like death warmed over but he smelled no alcohol or sickness on her, just weariness. She glared at him but he spoke before she could.

"Piotr does great work." It was the closest to an apology she'd get so she took it.

"How'd you sleep?"

"On the floor." Logan had the decency to look a tiny bit embarrassed. Rogue raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She disappeared into her bathroom and when he heard the shower start he left.

They were the only ones awake yet again, Logan was parked in front of the tv and Rogue was stalking the halls. She eventually went to him. They sat side by side. Logan was drinking beer and Rogue briefly wondered where he got money for all the alcohol he drank. Rogue started to nod off but jerked awake, her sudden movement made Logan jump and spill his beer.

"Damn it Rogue."

"Sorry." She mumbled. He sighed.

"If you're tired just go to bed."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Then she reached her arms towards him. "Carry me." Logan blinked. Huh? Then he realized she was making him apologize in a different way. Grunting with reluctance he got up and obligingly gathered the girl into his arms. It was silly, she was as tall as he was and perfectly capable of walking on her own adult legs but he carried her like a child anyway.

He put her down in her room and she said, "Wait." Then disappeared into the bathroom. Logan got a slight bit nervous, then Rogue emerged in her ridiculously tiny pyjamas and climbed into bed. "Come here." He sat next to her, knowing what was coming and he closed his eyes in sick anticipation.

Her fingers brushed his face for a moment before he felt the pull. He opened his eyes and watched as her eyes became less focused and her scent took on that of his beer. He felt as though his insides were starting to liquefy but he made no move to stop her though he was glad when she stopped. She slumped back and so did he, she met his eyes with a silent question. Too much?

He answered with a shake of his head then tried to stand, he staggered back to a sitting position and decided maybe he should just rest for a minute or two. Rogue made room and he stretched out on top of the covers. Logan woke in the middle of the night, he was still feeling drained but he also felt that walking was now possible.

He rolled carefully off of the bed and took a moment to study Rogue in the soft light coming from the dimmer in the bathroom. She looked younger than she was when she slept, and peaceful. Logan quietly went to his own room and slept a good deal better than he had the previous night.

Morning came and so did the Powerade. Night came and Logan drank beer, then Rogue drained him. Logan went back to his room and they slept alone. Another morning, another sports drink. Another night and another day and so on.

Rogue modeled for Piotr and Logan grudgingly admitted that there was nothing sexual about his paintings. His sketches however continued to show Rogue as a woman and a child and it freaked Logan out so he refused to look at them, despite the hurt he saw in Rogue's face. Soon a gallery showing of Piotr's figure paintings that included three of Rogue.

Rogue accompanied Piotr and some of the others to the opening, Logan stayed behind. Rogue left dressed in a curve-hugging emerald green dress and black heels. Her hair was swept up and she wore makeup, she looked ageless and beautiful. Logan grunted and took a pull of his beer to cover up his loss of composure. He found himself sitting on the couch getting more and more pissed off that she was gone.

It was well past midnight when the group returned. Logan knew better than to confront her at the door so he waited in her room. He smelled alcohol on her, wine. Her beaming face fell when she saw him sitting on the bed with a scowl on his. He immediately regretted all the things he'd said in his mind when he saw that smile. He tried to recover the situation. "It went well I take it."

"Yeah." She looked uncomfortable.

"What happened?" He smiled slightly at her and patted the bed next to him. Rogue sat and started to tell him about it and slowly her face regained its previous animation. All three of her paintings had sold, one for the highest price of the night and Piotr would be nationally recognized. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself kid." Logan said taking her hand.

"Can you unzip me?" She said standing and turning her back to him. Logan swallowed hard as he was now eye level with the curve of her hips. He didn't trust himself to speak so he simply stood and reached for the tiny zipper. He unzipped her dress and found his mouth had gone dry as her back was bared to the waist. "Thanks." She disappeared into the bathroom with her pyjamas, when she came out Logan was sitting with his feet up on her bed.

She climbed into bed and reached for his face, he stopped her by placing his palms against hers. They both watched their hands as she absorbed him and the beer he'd been drinking. Suddenly she broke contact and ran for the bathroom. Logan heard her retching and stayed well out of scent range. The water ran as Rogue brushed her teeth and went back to the bed.

"I should have thought of that." Logan said.

"Of what?" She croaked out.

"Wine and beer don't mix so well."

"Tell me about it." Rogue said with a hand to her forehead. "I feel like crap and I'm dizzy as shit."

"Lay down." Logan made room for her to climb into bed and he lay down next to her on top of the covers. He lay on his side and he pulled her into him. She moaned her thanks as he became her base in the spinning room. After a while she took trickles from him until they both passed out.

Morning came and they found two bottles of Powerade outside her door. They both frowned, wondering who had left them there but had little time to wonder since classes were starting up soon. They prepared for the day and continued on with the cycle. Whatever they would do during the day, Logan would find her before bed and she would drain him, then they would sleep, usually alone in their own rooms, but sometimes he would stay to help her keep equilibrium.

Logan went out less and less to get oblivious but he still needed to let his animal out sometimes so he still went out to fight. On nights that he fought, he didn't need Rogue's powers to put him to sleep. The combination of the physical exertion and the copious amounts of alcohol he drank were enough.

But that didn't help Rogue any. She would make sure he was safely unconscious before she would go to bed. She didn't want him to know about her nightmares. Whenever the Wolverine didn't need her was when Rogue needed him the most. She had tried drinking herself into oblivion but alcohol alone didn't seem to be enough to stop the dreams. It would leave her sick and smelly and not nearly worth it, so instead she got poor sleep then drank a lot of caffeine the next day.


	4. Business is Business

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Business is Business

Then the playoffs. Logan was obsessive about hockey and for once he had company in the tv room. And to Storm's chagrin, they were a rowdy bunch. Logan didn't like sharing his beer, and Storm didn't approve of underage drinking, but Logan soon found himself a bootlegger for the older students. By the end of the night there would be at least five to ten buzzed-up hockey fans to shoo to bed.

Storm was good at shooing the students but she couldn't shoo Logan. "I'll make sure he keeps it down." Rogue promised Storm one night.

"You will huh?" Logan said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Even if I have to take your speech."

"You can do that?" Logan looked at her.

"I could try." Was all she said and she fancied she saw him pale. Logan did manage to keep it down (ish) that night but then end of the game was too much and he started swearing loudly. "Logan, shut up."

"But did you see-?" He tried to explain but Rogue took matters into her own hands, literally. She grabbed his bare arm and yanked his essence. But she yanked just a little too hard and they ended up gasping side by side, Logan glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I was trying something." She tried to explain.

"Did it work?" His tone was flat.

"Probably would work better if you hadn't been drinking. Sorry." He kept glaring at her. "Seriously."

"Well you might as well finish the job." Logan said, turning off the tv.

"Here?"

"Here." Logan settled himself into a reclining position so there was room for her to do the same on the opposite end of the couch. She took his right hand in her left, then did as she was bade. She tried to go slow but she was more than tipsy now and she took a little more than she could take. Logan caught her as she passed out, he was too drained to move her.

"Ahem." Storm was standing over them and Rogue tried to remember what happened. Why was she in the tv room? Why was the couch so hard and oddly lumpy under her? She moved and the couch groaned, no, wait, that was Logan, she was laying on Logan. She pried herself off and tried to stand, she failed. Storm handed them each a bottle of Powerade.

"Could you at least confine your debauchery to your own rooms?" The question was more of a statement and Rogue was embarrassed. She was a teacher there; she needed to set an example. Fortunately none of the students had found them. Rogue apologized for the both of them and assured Storm it wouldn't happen again.

She was able to keep that promise through the playoffs and through the summer. The school stayed open during the summer for the students who had nowhere else to go but the classes were scaled back so the pair were hardly missed when they overdid things. Rogue became more adept at focusing her powers. She was able to take enough alcohol from him to be oblivious when she slept and take enough of his power to keep him asleep through most anything.

Slowly Logan's torturous memories began to fade, they were no longer sharp knives stabbing him whenever they came near, now they were scars, fading but still pink; where a sharp blow would cause pain. When Logan went to the bars to fight Rogue worried about him but he ever seemed to lose control.

It was late August and Logan had left after dinner, Rogue wandered around for a couple hours before making a decision. She changed into a short jean skirt and a white tank top, she threw on her red heels and took a car from the garage. She thought about bringing Jubilee but she wasn't in the mood for her chatter, Rogue was on a mission.

She drove by several bars before parking in front of a typical dance club. She walked to the front of the line and the doorman let her in. She bought herself a couple shots then hit the dance floor. It was crowded but she felt his eyes on her immediately. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she danced, he finally approached her as she went to the bar for water with lemon.

"Hi." He said to her, she looked him over then finished her water and let him lead her back to the dance floor. They danced close, then intimately, grinding into each other, their hands going places barely decent for public witness. Eventually she needed more water and she sat on a bar stool to drink it. She was facing him and he stood between her knees.

She put her water down and kissed him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He seems surprised but it takes him only a few moments to respond back. He grasps her knees and yanks her to the edge of the stool so their bodies have no air between them. "Can we go to your place?" She asks.

He agrees but she insists on driving her own car. She follows him to his place where she takes control. A few hours later her cellphone rings. She sighs when she hears who it is but agrees immediately to her request. He seems annoyed when she gets up to leave but she is clearly not moved.

Rogue swears as she walks to her car. Fifteen minutes later she's at a new bar, one that is distinctly different than the last one, but one that is familiar to her. She walks in to find him in a cage. It's the end of the night and his opponent has visible bruises and cuts but he looks the same as he did when he walked in.

Rogue took a moment to admire the cut of his half naked body, his skin taut over endless muscles developed from dragging his metal covered skeleton around. His eyes were what drew her though, they were clear and calculating, not animalistic the way they used to be when he fought.

Logan smelled her before he saw her, the warm summer air blew her scent towards him and he was disgusted by the accompanying one. He finished his last match without the usual showmanship. He grabbed his prize money, his cigar and his shirt before he approached her.

"Storm wants us back at the mansion."

"Does she now?" Logan said through clenched teeth, putting on his shirt.

"Hey I was busy too." Rogue said shortly, not in the mood.

"I can smell that." They glared at each other for a few minutes before deciding to fight elsewhere. Logan led the way on his 'bike and they were soon back at the mansion. They reported immediately to Storm who told them of their mission the next day, then she sent them to bed.

Logan followed Rogue to her room where she disappeared into the shower. Logan parked himself on her bed and waited. "Are you still here?" Rogue asked pointedly when she came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell have you been doing tonight?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rogue brushed her hair in deliberately slow strokes to suppress the urge to throw the brush at him.

"I could smell him on you." Logan was growling.

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be cheapening yourself with cheap sex."

"Who says it was cheap?"

"O yeah? So this guy's your boyfriend now? What's his name?" Logan mocked her. He was standing now, his arms crossed.

"None of your business."

"O really?"

"Yeah really. Give me one good reason why you should care who I fuck." Rogue was standing toe to toe with him.

"Who you-? Since when do you talk like that?" Logan's voice was much higher than he had intended it to be.

"In case you hadn't noticed Logan, I'm a big girl now, I can do what, or who, ever I want to. I don't need your permission." Rogue's eyes were narrowed. "Besides, if Storm hadn't called you wouldn't have even noticed I was gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Logan, that my business is my business."

"I'm your friend Rogue, your business is my business." His voice was soft and quiet and Rogue's anger stilled. "Why the language?"

"Why do you care about my language?" Rogue was truly perplexed.

"I- just because. You're a sweet girl. That's language for-"

"People like you?" Rogue interrupted him, amused at his statement.

"Well. Yeah."

"In case you forgot, we've been fairly intimate lately, I'm bound to pick up some bad habits." She explained. They were both quiet then, wondering if Rogue's occasional foray into extreme casual sex was also because it was something that Logan did, or would, do. Logan decided he'd rather not think about it anymore and his expression clearly said that.

Rogue normally wouldn't have let him off the hook so easily but she was tired and apparently had things to do tomorrow. She gave Logan the look he'd come to know as, Do you want me to? He'd not said no before and tonight was no exception. He didn't let her take too much so that she got ill or so he couldn't walk properly. As he was leaving Logan turned back to Rogue, "You were…you know, safe?"

"Get out!" Rogue threw a shoe at him as he closed the door.


	5. School Starts

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story School Starts

The next day found Rogue, Logan, Storm, Piotr and Dr. McCoy on the jet on their way to rescue a couple of teenagers from a 'reform' facility. The facilities popped up shortly after it was discovered the cure was only temporary. They were typically houses with so-called professionals who promised to cure mutations or die trying. Problem was, most of the deaths were the children, not the workers.

Storm had gotten word from the sibling of one of the captive mutants, begging for her to rescue the kids. They were going to try and talk to the parents and if need be, take the children by force. Rogue and Piotr would do most of the talking, not revealing who they were or where from, and if that failed, the others would rescue the children and take them back to the mansion.

Rogue and Piotr went to each parents house, claiming to be concerned counselors associated to the children's school. The parents were receptive to the concern but steadfast in their assertion that their children could be cured permanently. Rogue and Piotr left, telling the parents they would hope they would re-consider, and if they did to give them a call. The card they gave had a local phone number on it and an appropriate voice mail.

Once they were back in the car and out of eyesight they called Storm who, along with Logan and Dr. McCoy, went to the facility itself. The security was designed to keep people in, not out, so they were able to breach it easily and take the willing teenagers with them. Within half an hour Rogue and Piotr got a call on the cellphone from one of the parents. They showed the appropriate amount of concern, urged the parents to call the police and promised to keep in touch.

The parents of course didn't call the police since the facilities were essentially illegal and the staff would be uncooperative with the police. They simply had to believe the note that was left behind. The children are safe, they will be allowed to return home if they choose.

An hour later the entire group was on the way back to the mansion, Storm explaining to the children their current positions. There were three of them, two boys and a girl, all seventeen. The boy who's sister had called said he would like to call his parents when they got to the mansion, but he didn't want to go back home, not yet. The other two were extremely relieved to be going somewhere mutants weren't feared.

Rogue and Logan glared at each other from across the jet, the only one not bothered by the open hostility was Storm. Thirty minutes into the flight Storm called Rogue to the controls, much to Dr. McCoy's relief, though Storm assured him the autopilot was on, he was just not cut out to be in control of an aircraft.

Rogue flew the rest of the way and landed the jet under the basketball court, then she did the post-flight maintenance. Logan tried to hang around but Storm ordered him to come with to test the limits of the children's mutations. It was a testament to his agitation that he took that order.

Rogue and Logan continued to glare at each other through a late dinner. Logan left immediately after dinner and Rogue stewed in silence through two movies with the students. Finally she went to her room to find Logan on her bed, feet propped up, watching her tiny desk tv, smoking and drinking. "Why are you always in my room?"

Her hands were on her hips and Logan almost smiled at how damn cute she looked when she was pissed off. But then he remembered why she was pissed off and it pissed him off. "Seems like a good place to get some peace and quiet."

"What's wrong with your own room?" She demanded, stubbing his cigar out in the bathroom sink.

"I like yours better."

"You just want to make sure I'm in it." Rogue accused him. Logan's expression didn't change but he shifted and she knew she'd hit the mark. "It's just fine for you to go out, get drunk, fight, fuck, smoke or whatever, but not for me?"

"Well Hell ya Marie." Logan said suddenly getting to his feet, spilling beer on her bed. He grabbed her arms and shook her once. He hardly ever called her Marie and it struck her more than the physical violence. "You're young, not a child I know, but you're too young to be jaded like that, to abuse yourself that way. It'll only lead to more pain kid."

"So what makes it okay for you to do it? How come you can hurt yourself that way?" Rogue's voice was soft but it struck Logan like a blow. Plenty of people had had plenty to say to him about his behavior over the years he could remember, but none of them had seemed concerned about the way it affected him. Storm was always on him about his vices but it was because she didn't want him influencing the students.

Logan loosened his grip and slowly let her go, breaking eye contact. He shook his head then grabbed her again, but this time in an embrace, her head on his shoulder, his arms crushing her to him. He stroked her hair and sighed in her ear. "It's just not right." He whispered, Rogue wasn't sure if he referred to her behavior or his.

They stood that way for a long time before Rogue spoke. "You spilled beer on my bed." Logan let her go and looked wryly at his spilled beer.

"Sorry."

"You should be, now you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"How do you figure?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sleeping in your bed, then tomorrow we're switching mattresses." Logan narrowed his eyes then spoke.

"I guess I can finish watching my movie then." Rogue swatted at him, he caught her hand easily and there was a moment where their eyes met and neither of them breathed. Then Logan cleared his throat and Rogue looked away.

"You do that." Rogue got ready for bed in the bathroom and when she came out dressed in a pair of satin pants and a tank top, Logan was gone. She shrugged and went to his room. "Even when my room is your room you're still here."

Logan chuckled, "I just wanted to say goodnight." She shook her head and smiled.

"And maybe a little, you know, for the road?" Her eyebrow went up this time.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He waited until she was settled in bed to sit next to her. He reached for her face before she could reach for his. He kissed her on the nose then waited for the pull. Moments later he brushed the hair out of her face as she lay back, drunk on his alcohol and essence.

Logan went to sleep on the couch. It was just past midnight when he woke, the couch was fine, Hell, he'd slept in way worse places, but this was ridiculous. There was a perfectly good bed in his own room. He crept back to it and lay down carefully, he didn't want to wake Rogue.

Logan sighed slightly in bliss as his back relaxed on the extra-firm mattress. His thoughts touched briefly on the fact that this was the one woman he'd shared a bed with whom he hadn't had sex with. Somewhere in the night he lay a hand protectively around her.

The next day Rogue made Logan flip her mattress. That night they slept in their own beds, but again after she drained him. It was about two weeks after the team had rescued the teenagers from the reform facility that regular classes started up again. Logan was again forced to teach and Rogue became more distant as she worked out her lesson plans.

This made Logan grumpy, he had become used to having her all to himself. He still came to her every night to feel her deadly touch. His memories of Jean were starting to meld into his other memories, still sharp and painful when he thought on them, but no longer a constant torture. He still drank beer and he still went to the bar to fight, but it was because he wanted to, not because he had to.

Once classes started he began to tell himself that he didn't need the oblivion Rogue gave him by taking from him every night, but his feet always carried him to her room. In the mornings he was too hungover to notice how haunted and weary her eyes would be every morning. By the time he was recovered she would be too.


	6. Intervention

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story

**Intervention**

Classes had been going on for a week or two and it was a Thursday night, Logan was having a beer and watching tv as usual. Rogue sat next to him on the couch. They were in their usual room, the one the students typically didn't go to. Rogue yawned loudly. "Why don't you go to bed kid?"

"I'm not tired." She lied.

"Sure you're not, I bet if you lied down you'd be asleep in five minutes." He said chuckling.

"What would you bet?"

"A beer."

"You're on." She said, shaking his hand. She grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and put it on his lap, before he could protest she stretched out on the couch and laid her head in his lap.

Logan's nostrils flared as her scent reached him, her shampoo, her skin, it all smelled fresh, more like the girl she was than the woman she'd become. He won his bet, she was asleep in three minutes. Eventually he had to put his arm down, it had been along the back of the couch but it kept falling asleep. He figured her shoulder was the safest place, but just as he put his hand down, Storm came into the room.

"Hi Logan." She raised her eyebrow at the sight of Rogue sleeping on his lap and he suddenly felt defensive.

"Storm." She didn't say anything else, just picked up a book off the end table and left. Rogue stirred in her sleep, she moaned and Logan looked down to see her face twisted in pain. "Rogue." He shook her to wake her and she sat up.

"Logan?" Her voice was tiny and full of fear until she saw where she was. Then her face became impassive, then sheepish. "I guess I lose huh?"

"Yep, you owe me a beer." She laid back down, this time on her back, looking at him from his lap. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, but I'm good now." In his opinion she didn't look okay, but if she wanted to tell him about it she would. "You're comfortable." He didn't know what to say to that so he took another drink of his beer. She rolled over and watched tv from her distracting position until Logan poked her in the shoulder.

"Bedtime kid."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Well I am." She rolled over and her eyes caught his again. She took the hand that was now hovering over her stomach and placed his arm across her. Her touch was light and when she started to pull from his bare skin it took him a few moments to even notice. Her eyes closed as his being flowed into her. She was tired and her pull was slight so it took her a while to notice she was going further than usual.

"Rogue?" Logan asked, feeling the pull going deeper. She gasped and shoved his arm away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay kid, I'm all right." He assured her though he felt like his brain was about to melt. He put his hand against her face and she closed her eyes. Immediately she was asleep, moments later so was he.

The sun was streaming in the windows when Logan felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to find Storm leaning over him. He shook Rogue who woke up and dragged herself to a sitting position to face Storm. Storm was livid.

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey c'mon now, we just fell asleep." Logan said defensively.

"Bull. I know what you two were doing, have been doing, for months now." Storm said.

"And what might that be?" Logan replied. He was expecting her to accuse them of 'having relations', her term, not his.

"You've been using each other to run from your problems." Logan shut his mouth and Rogue opened hers but Storm continued on. "God knows Logan what you've been through, but that's no excuse to abuse yourself or take advantage of Rogue. And Rogue, using your power like this, it's not right. The two of you are using each other and it's not healthy. You need to face your problems without relying on this…addiction."

"Addiction?" Rogue asked.

"What else would you call it? Neither of you sleeps without being drunk or worse, not for months, not since last year." They were all quiet, Storm letting her words sink in, Logan and Rogue trying to come up with an argument. "You both have classes to get to." Storm kept her eyes on them until they had left the room, then she sat down on the couch and sighed.


	7. Responsibility & Introspection

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story

**Responsibility & Introspection**

The next time Rogue and Logan saw each other was passing in the halls, she dropped her gaze with embarrassment and he watched her walk all the way to lunch. After dinner he asked to talk to her. They went for a walk around the grounds, not speaking for the first while. "For someone who wanted to talk you're awfully quiet." Rogue said eventually.

"I think we need to get away from this place for a bit."

"You mean run away?"

"I mean go somewhere to think." Logan clarified.

"Storm won't like it."

"She doesn't have to." He was smirking. "Wanna take a ride?"

"I have a better idea." She said with a smile. Fifteen minutes later they were under the mansion.

"This is your idea of being rebellious?" Logan said skeptically. Rogue had been doing her pre-flight walk-around for ten minutes now.

"I've got no problem with rebellious, but if anything happened to this jet, Storm would kill me." They entered the jet and Rogue started her pre-flight sequences. Ten minutes later the radio crackled to life and Storm's voice could be herd demanding to know just where the Hell they thought they were going. Rogue turned off the radio.

They flew north along the coast for a while, sitting in comfortable silence, watching the coastline get fuzzier as the sun went down. Eventually Rogue found a place to land, they were nowhere near any towns. Logan left the jet while Rogue shut it all down, by the time she was done, Logan had a fire started.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

"You know it." They rummaged around the survival gear, Logan grabbed a tent and a couple of sleeping bags and went to set it up. Rogue made them a snack while he set up the tent. They ate without talking, enjoying the quiet that didn't usually occur at the mansion.

They stared at the fire while it burned into embers, finally Rogue got up, "G'night Logan." She purposely avoided walking too close to him, afraid that if she did she'd reach out to touch his skin, to take what she needed from him.

"G'night kid."

The floor of the tent was made of a double layer of canvas with foam built inside to make it more comfortable. She zipped the door closed and took off her socks, pants and bra, leaving her in her t-shirt and panties. They hadn't planned this excursion so she hadn't brought a change of clothes.

She curled up on her side and plumped her pillow before trying to fall asleep. She was still awake almost an hour later when she heard Logan unzip the tent and come in. He didn't bother getting into his sleeping bag, he just lay on top of it after removing his footwear and overshirt.

He lay on his back and fell asleep sober for the first time in a long time. Rogue finally fell asleep. Logan was woken by her thrashing, he sat up and put a hand on her shoulder to wake her. "Rogue." She woke with a start and launched herself at him. He caught her in an awkward embrace given that she was still mostly in her sleeping bag. "Whoa, are you ok?"

She was trembling in his arms. "No. No I'm not ok. It's these dreams."

"They're just dreams, it's ok, you're safe with me." Logan told her, stroking her hair and holding her tighter.

"They're not mine." She whispered but he heard her clearly.

"What do you mean?"

"The dreams, they're not mine Logan."

"What do you mean? Whose are they?" He asked.

"Anyone I've ever touched since I was cursed. I have their thoughts and emotions, their memories, and they won't leave me alone. Their powers wear off but they're living inside my head." Rogue was almost crying. "Sometimes they're mine, but they're mostly yours. They're your dreams, your nightmares."

Logan was taken aback, he never thought that when she'd taken from him that it had gone that deep. The first time was when she'd woken him from his nightmares and he'd rewarded her with three claws through her body. She had taken his healing ability to save her life and he hadn't blamed her for even a second. The second time was after she was rescued from Magneto's machine.

She'd been almost dead when he got to her, he'd thought he'd failed to protect her and let her die. He'd pressed his hands to her skin, begging her to take from him, to heal herself. Finally her mutation kicked in and she pulled until she was conscious enough to push him. He'd tried to kill himself numerous times, and he'd been mortally wounded dozens, maybe scores of times, but he'd always healed. But that day he'd truly almost crossed over, and he was immensely grateful that he had saved her, and that she'd given him a taste of true death. He'd not liked what he experienced.

"I'm sorry kid, really, if I could take them back from you I would-" Rogue interrupted him.

"You don't get it do you?" Rogue was now at arms' length, looking into his dark eyes in the dim light. "It's not that I have them, it's that they're not dreams, they're memories. Your memories."

"I don't understand." Logan told her.

"They're memories, of what happened to you at Alkalai Lake Logan. I can't tell myself they're not real because they are real. Those things happened to you, and I have to live with that. Honestly I don't know how you live with it." He reached out to take her hand but she pulled away and looked to the side. "It's not fair and I'm tired of it."

"No it's not fair." Logan said, sighing. "I don't know what to do about it Marie. I'm sorry." She looked back at him, she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard him use her real name. She let him take her hand and pull her towards him. He laid back down on his sleeping bag and pulled her over so they were side by side.

He had his right arm around her and his left was holding her hand on top of his chest. She sighed and laid her head in the crook of his arm. He was very warm and his closeness was comforting, maybe she could sleep without chemical or mutant intervention with him there

Logan listened as her breathing and heart rate slowed and she fell asleep. She felt good in his arms. He squeezed her hand once before drifting off. Their sleep was short-lived however when Rogue's nightmares intruded. Her scream pierced his ears and his abrupt lurch to a sitting position woke her. "Logan?" She put her hand on his shoulder and his claws disappeared with a slightly muffled metallic sound. He turned towards her.

She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. If you want I can go sleep on the jet." He put his head in his hands. He'd not realized. He'd been happy to let her use her mutation to help him forget killing Jean, to let him sleep without his nightmares of Alkalai Lake. He hadn't questioned her reasons, he'd just taken what she'd been offering, not stopping to question why she needed the oblivion.

She turned to get her clothes so she could go to the jet but he stopped her with a question that seemed out of context. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"What?" She asked, suddenly still.

"I've never smelled fear on you when it comes to me. Why not?" When they'd first met she reeked of fear, but it wasn't of him, even after his claws came out in that bar. She was startled to be sure, shocked certainly, but not afraid. He was used to people fearing him, the only other person who had never been afraid was the Professor. Most people who knew what was good for them were afraid of him, of the Wolverine.

Even Jean, who'd been tempted by him, even cared for him in a slightly inappropriate-for-a-taken-woman way had feared him sometimes. Scott had been afraid, Ororo still was. Dr. McCoy was wary of him, knowing first hand the beast that lurked beneath. Piotr respected him but he was also afraid. The popsicle, Bobby, had been especially afraid of him. Even the students he had protected from Stryker's men were scared to death of him; grateful certainly but still scared.

"Because you weren't afraid of me." That threw him. "Once my mutation surfaced everyone around me avoided me. Even my parents, they wouldn't come near me. Then when I came to Xavier's and everyone knew what I was, they would avoid me too. The teachers, the students. Even my friends would look me over every time I came into the room, to make sure I was safely covered up."

"What about Bobby?"

"Bobby didn't want to be afraid of me but he was." She smiled wistfully, "It was just too much for him when my mutation returned, even though I could control it then. I can't really blame him, a girlfriend with poison skin is hard to take."

"I can blame him." Logan muttered and Rogue smiled. She continued.

"But you weren't afraid of me. That first time I had to take your powers, you could have stopped me, you could have pushed me away before I pulled back but you didn't. You let me take what I needed."

"You would have died. It was my fault." He told her.

"Other people would have let me go." She insisted, "Self preservation is only natural Logan, you know that. Then on Liberty Island, I almost killed you-"

"Also my fault you needed healing."

"Logan, not everything is your fault. Magneto wanted me for his machine. It wasn't your fault." She grabbed his hands and squeezed them when he started to protest. "It wasn't. You might as well blame the Professor for not knowing Magneto's plans, or Jean, or Scott, or Storm for not getting to me faster."

"Jean told me what happened Logan, she told me that you might have died." She had been so afraid that he wouldn't wake up. She wondered how he felt knowing she was the only one who could really kill him. She supposed that the Phoenix could have, but Jean had wrested control long enough to ensure the Phoenix's demise. Rogue felt herself on the edge of tears, remembering how impossibly hard it was for Logan to kill the woman he loved.

"Even after all that, you never flinched away, you never cringed or checked to make sure I was covered. You swore to take care of me Logan. Even now, you trust me to take from you, and you're not afraid."

"But when we met I didn't know about your skin." Logan said and Rogue smiled.

"I guess I just knew you were a good guy at heart." He snorted and she laughed, but she sobered pretty quickly. "I can go to the jet. Or I can make sure you sleep through anything." She gestured and he understood she meant using her powers.

"No." His voice was sharp and hard. "I can't let you do that anymore, it's not fair to you, and it's not helping me any. Maybe I can sleep, but the reasons I can't are still there in the morning. I think Storm's right, maybe it's time for us to deal with our problems, not bury them."

"How?"

"I'm not sure exactly kid but-"

"Stop calling me kid Logan." She said, "I haven't been a kid for a while now." He blinked at her.

"True." He said slowly. She nodded then looked around for her pillow, finding it, she curled up on her side facing him. He lay down and propped his head in his hand.

"So how are we going to get any sleep tonight?"

"You sleep, I'll make sure your dreams don't bother you."

"But-"

"I can sleep tomorrow, when you're flying us home, so I'll be good and rested for when Storm tries to kill me." Rogue laughed at this. She started to move around and for a moment he thought she was going to leave anyway, but she turned over and scooted up next to him. He found himself spooning her from behind, his arm around her and he had a sudden rush of emotion.

He kissed her head and she made a noise and snuggled in closer. She was relaxing and he was wide awake. Sudden thoughts began invading his mind. He'd been calling her kid out of habit, not because he hadn't noticed her distinctly un-kid-like mind and body. And now, with her lying in his arms, trusting him completely, he was wondering if there wasn't something more going on.

Get a grip. He told himself. She may not have been a kid anymore but he was still old. Not to mention damaged goods. She had enough problems without him complicating things. She started to squirm and Logan pulled her in tight, whispering in her ear. "Shhh Marie, it's okay, you're safe darlin', I've got you, hush now." It seemed to work because she calmed and relaxed again. Logan kissed her hair.

He had to hush her a few mores times before morning, he used the time to evaluate his feelings, something he usually avoided with alcohol and more recently with the oblivion Rogue gave him. He started with Jean, he had loved her, had tried to steal her from Scott but he had been unsuccessful. Then he had killed her, true it had been what she wanted, and it had been the right thing to do, the Phoenix would have destroyed the world eventually. But rationalization didn't ease his pain any.

He had been grieving for Jean and the Professor, Hell, maybe even for Scott for a few years now, maybe it was time to move on. Logan knew he would never get over Jean's death, but maybe he could get past it. He would have to start by allowing himself to feel his pain, not numb it with alcohol or mutation-induced oblivion.

He already knew that his healing ability and time itself was responsible for the easing of the degree of pain he felt. He missed Jean and he thought the world was a much worse place without her in it. The Professor had been one of those rare individuals who actually wanted to help people, for Rogue more than himself he had mourned his passing. It seemed though that Rogue had done well enough on her own, at least where her power was concerned.

Logan was troubled by her behavior now that he was thinking on it. She had been a sweet girl once upon a time, even despite her isolation from her mutation. She had worn her heart on her sleeve and was always quick to smile. Now she would smile just as quickly, but that smile would fade just as fast as it had appeared. It was replaced by a mask that he wished he had seen months ago.

He wondered when she had slid into her melancholy, and why he hadn't seen it. Her recent behavioral changes, well, modifications really, he figured were his fault. When she drained him she took on parts of his essence, maybe even his soul, and he had to admit that the behavior he found abhorrent in her was pretty normal for him.

Some of the memories he held were pretty awful, the nightmares they gave him were pretty intense and it hurt to think how Rogue had been suffering them in silence for years now. It suddenly occurred to him that Rogue had been the one to initiate the first contact that had sent them into their co-dependant downward spiral. Logan humphed and shifted his weight, forcing himself to admit that he had been far lower than this. He had held numerous women in his arms, but none so carefully as his Marie.

His Marie? When did he start thinking of her that way? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He wasn't used to caring about people, Hell, even staying at the mansion for as long as he did was way out of character. It had all started with Rogue, he had almost left her behind on that road by Laughlin City, but he didn't.

Then there had been Jean. She had been everything he'd wanted, smart, gorgeous, talented…but taken. Logan had tried to get her to love him, and it hadn't worked. He thought nothing could hurt more than that, but then she had died. The pain from that was one of regret and lost chances as well as loss. Then Jean had come back from the dead, but it hadn't really been her, she had been inside somewhere, but it was the Phoenix that had resurrected her.

Logan had tried to save her, he was willing to give his life to do that, but in the end she had given hers. He had fulfilled her final wish, it had been the plan all along, but he didn't know if he really would have gone through with it had Jean not seized control and asked him to. Even then it had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

Rogue made a noise in her sleep then rolled over to face him. His hand pushed her hair out of her face and he continued to stroke it thoughtfully. She had been there for him through all of it. It had started with her and he wondered if it would end with her, she was his constant, his touchstone, the only one who could make him obey with a simple shift of her eyes. He wondered if she knew?

He would do anything she asked of him and more. He promised to take care of her, but he was doing a piss-poor job of it lately. She had been the one taking care of him, even when he hadn't asked, she had known he desired oblivion she had given it to him, even though it had cost her some of her own sanity. He didn't know how to help her with the nightmares just yet, but he would do everything he could to give her a night's peace, even if it was just this night.

Logan fell into a doze but he woke whenever Rogue stirred, he whispered to her when he needed to and he molded his body to hers to remind her of his physical presence. Dawn broke and her movements were natural waking ones so he let himself drift off to real sleep.

Rogue woke when the sun hit her face. She didn't open her eyes right away but instead breathed in the natural air and enjoyed the feeling of restfulness she was unused to. Logan had kept the nightmares away, she shifted and felt his body wrapped protectively around hers. She listened to his regular breathing and figured he must have only recently fallen asleep. He was on his back so she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

His arm came up to pull her closer and she wrapped her arm around his waist. She dozed, feeling safe and happy. As she lay there, not really thinking about anything in particular, her hand started to idly stroke his side. His free hand suddenly grabbed hers, startling her, "That tickles." He said without opening his eyes.

How could she have not known he was ticklish? Seized by a sudden recklessness Rogue started tickling him in earnest. He responded by easily rolling her over and grabbing her hands. He was straddling her and had both her hands above he head in his left hand while he used his right to tickle her. "I'm sorry Logan!" she laughed, "Stop!" she begged.

Logan had no mercy, he watched with amusement as she squirmed and promised him things there was no way she could deliver on. He would pretend to stop before finding a new place to tease with his fingers. He finally stopped but didn't let her go. His eyes looked her over and he smirked suggestively.

Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were flushed from laughing. Her t-shirt was tight across her bra-less chest and riding high on her stomach so her ribs were visible. The sleeping bag had slipped down to reveal the curve of her hips. Her well-muscled stomach was fluttering with her stuttering breath and Logan had a highly inappropriate thought, ok, thoughts.

He let her go with a smile and she tried to scowl at him but only half managed. "Jerk." She said without conviction.

"I wasn't the one who started it darlin'." Logan replied, letting her go and getting off of her. She gave him the evil eye as she righted her clothing and smoothed her hair. He just smiled. He put his shirt, jacket, socks and shoes on and left the tent so she could get changed. Moments later she emerged from the tent into the late summer sun.

Logan was sitting on a log and smoking his cigar. "Way to ruin the nature Logan." Rogue told him sitting next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he patted her knee.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did. Thank you." Her voice was soft, "Maybe you'll stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." Logan said, putting his arm around her and kissing her on the head.

"I suppose we should head back, let Storm yell at us." Rogue said with a smile, Logan chuckled.

"Maybe we should eat first."

"Excellent plan, I'll cook, you pack up the tent." Logan's smile faltered but he did roll everything up into a big ball and stowed it in the jet. After eating Rogue did her pre-flight checkups and they got back into the air. Logan lay down on one of the benches in the back and went to sleep. Rogue flew slowly, more to give him time to sleep than to delay Storm's chastisement.

Eventually the mansion was back on her radar and she radioed Storm to say they were landing, she got a terse reply. Fifteen minutes later the pair were standing in front of Storm who was demanding an explanation. Logan was prepared to take the brunt of the blame but Rogue beat him to it.

"I decided to take the jet. You were right, we needed to start acknowledging our problems and I thought a night away would clear our heads. I'm sorry we didn't ask."

"And did you clear your heads?" Storm asked.

"So far." Rogue looked to Logan who nodded. Storm looked like she was debating what to say next but eventually she nodded sharply and dismissed them. They took off before she was able to notice the balled up camping equipment.


	8. Sleeping Arrangements

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story

**Sleeping Arrangements**

That night Logan had some beer in the evening but he didn't overdo it, he and Rogue watched tv with some of the older students who kept shooting the pair sidelong glances as they sat side by side on the couch. Eventually Rogue got up to go to bed, everyone else noticed how Logan followed her out of the room.

Ten minutes later Logan was knocking on her door, she answered in satin pyjama pants and a tank top. Her smile was slightly shy as he entered the room in his own sleepwear, pyjama bottoms and a muscle shirt. Logan had spent the night in her room before, Hell, even in her bed, but it had always been unplanned and a result of one of them not being physically capable of being alone. This felt rather like an awkward first date.

She turned off the light as Logan climbed into her bed. He lifted the covers for her and she climbed in beside him. He lay on his side, she lay on her back, her face turned towards him. "Will you be able to sleep?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"Your sleep is what matters." Logan touched the side of her face, then he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me darlin'."

"But I do."

"I know, that's why your sleep matters more." Rogue was going to protest that that didn't make any sense but she decided to drop it.

"Good night Logan."

"Good night Marie." She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side to face him, he took her hand and she fell asleep. Her nightmare started but before it could take hold she was woken by Logan. He was whispering to her and stroking her hair, she opened her eyes and reached out to touch his face. In the gloom she missed the look he gave her, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep as he took that hand in his.

The next time her nightmare grabbed onto her full force and she began jerking in her sleep. Logan grasped her around the waist and yanked her to him, wrapping his body around hers, the sudden movement woke her. "Logan?" her voice was tiny and scared, sounding like a little girl.

"I'm here, it's okay." Rogue turned over so that she was facing him, her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his arms around her and his body in front of her.

"I know." Her voice was husky, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was soft, and sweet, and over far too quickly for him. She buried her face in his chest, "Thank you."

Logan lay awake for a while after that, trying to decide what he felt. Laying with her like this made his pain feel far away, he thought of Jean, but it was the fond memories he had that came to mind. The kiss had been innocent on Rogue's part, but now he wondered if it had been on his.

Logan loved her, but did he feel that way towards her? There had been times he'd been attracted to her, he was a man and she grew up to be damn hot and impossibly beautiful. She was the first person to give a damn about him, the only one who wasn't afraid of him, was it simply gratitude he was feeling? He ran his hand down her back, over the satin covered curve of her hip then down her thigh. His body responded immediately and decided to leave that kind of experimentation for later.

Logan found he could sleep as long as he was in contact with Rogue so when her nightmares intruded he would wake and soothe her. By the time morning came he was actually feeling pretty good, and not hungover.

Rogue woke laying on her stomach, Logan's extra heavy arm draped across her back. She snuggled further into the mattress and enjoyed the warmth and peace from a natural good night's sleep. Rogue rolled over to watch Logan sleep; he pulled her towards him as he slept. She molded herself into the side of his body, her head in the crook of his arm.

Rogue thought about waking him but she decided that Sunday was a great day for sleeping in. She dozed on and off for about an hour before waking for good. She studied Logan's face as he slept, wondering how he could look fierce even when he was relaxed. She carefully sat up and looked him over.

The blankets were down around his waist, exposing his muscular torso in his undershirt. His one hand was on his chest, the other was on her knee, keeping vigil even in his sleep. His hands were somehow fine and strong looking at once. Rogue ran her fingers lightly over the hand on her knee. She traced the lines where his claws would cut through his flesh on their way out. She fought the urge to raise his hand and kiss it.

His face was what held her eyes though. No one knew how old he really was, not even him, but she fought the inclination to see him as ageless and tried to decide how old he looked. Late thirties she finally decided, though he seemed both older and younger than that to her. He was certainly older but there were numerous tiny things that said younger to her.

The glint in his eye when he was breaking the rules made him seem like a teenager sometimes, and the raised eyebrow that often went with it made him even sexier. His easy grace belied his possible age, and his general athleticism suggested a man in his prime. When the need arose, the ferocity with which he responded was a staggering sight to see, one that terrified anyone with good sense. Except me apparently.

She smirked at her thought. "What're you staring at kid?" His voice startled her.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me kid anymore." Rogue replied.

"Force of habit." He told her, still not opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Good. Lots of time."

"Time for what?" Rogue asked him.

"More sleeping." He reached out and dragged her back down under the covers. She was going to protest but then decided that being pressed up against his body in a nice warm bed was too nice to ruin, breakfast could wait.

Logan buried his face in Rogue's hair and he breathed in her scent, his arms wrapped around her, one leg thrown over hers. Rogue wriggled into a comfortable position underneath him, feeling only slightly smothered. She sighed and idly played with his hair as his breath tickled her neck. She tried to fall back asleep, but with the way his body was pressed against hers she was entertaining some fairly inappropriate thoughts.

Finally Logan woke up and ended her torture. He stretched very much like an animal and she watched amused. Rogue then disappeared into the bathroom and when she was done showering he was gone. She found him again in the kitchen where they had plenty of company for what was so late it was almost lunch.

They both pretended not to notice the looks the other teachers and students shot them throughout the day, nor when Logan went to Rogue's room that night. Rogue was almost as shy as the previous night but Logan seemed completely at ease. Had she had his sense of smell though she would have known that he was just as nervous.

They both made it through the night relatively rested and were up early for classes. There may have been talk in the school but Logan and Rogue supposed that Storm had taken care of it. She may not have expressly approved of the new arrangement, but she clearly found it preferable to their previous behavior.

By the end of the week the pair were less nervous about their sleeping arrangements. Rogue was quite conscious of what the school rumors were, and she was beginning to admit to herself that she was developing a bit of a crush. It was hard not to, considering their situation. She was less nervous about Logan being there but she was more nervous about letting something slip in her sleep about her feelings.

Unknown to Rogue, Logan was fighting his own inner battle. His was more complicated than simple lustful feelings. He was beginning to fall for her. It was wildly inappropriate for so many reasons yet he couldn't help focusing on all the right ones. She wasn't a kid anymore, she truly cared for him, she wasn't afraid of him, he found himself thinking of her now more than Jean. She needed him both more and less now that she was an adult, they were almost equals in the X-team and she understood him.

Friday morning the team was working in the Danger Room. They were working on scenarios and by the end of the session everyone but Logan and Colossus were bruised. After dinner it was movie time. The older students and some of the teachers were in a room away from the younger kids so they didn't have to watch Finding Nemo for the hundredth time. Rogue and Logan were in their typical spots on the couch, Colossus on the other end.

Rogue looked side to side nervously, wondering if the couch was designed to hold two men who weighed three hundred pounds each, well, maybe Piotr was closer to two hundred fifty, but, well… She was distracted then, wondering how her bed was taking Logan's weight. She was drinking a glass of wine, Logan was drinking beer and Piotr was drinking water, some people were just health freaks.

Rogue started to feel sleepy so she put her wine down and leaned back, letting herself drift off. She woke a short time later as pain shot through her side, "Ow! Logan what the Hell?" She said when she saw he was poking her.

"I was just waking you up." Logan said defensively, they lowered their voices as the others looked at them. "I didn't touch you that hard."

"I'm bruised." She lifted the side of her shirt to show him a large, dark purple bruise.

"Sorry." She glared at him a moment longer then sighed.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Next time just poke me somewhere else." Rogue went back to watching the movie. Logan pried his mind out of the gutter and turned back to the tv as well.

Later, as they lay in bed, Logan spoke. "I could fix your bruise you know."

"I know. But wouldn't that be, you know, a relapse?"

"I don't think so, not as long as you don't go too far, it probably wouldn't take too much."

"I don't know."

"It's your choice." Logan said softly, "I'll be here if you change your mind." He was laying on his back, one arm under his head, the other around her shoulders, her head resting on his arm. She was beside him on her back, but even the innocent touch of her side on his was enough for him to be grateful for the dark room. Pervert. He said to himself.

Sometime later Rogue nudged him awake, "It's probably good to test ourselves too right? I mean, if something happens in a fight, I shouldn't be afraid to use my powers."

Logan nodded, and though she couldn't see it she could feel it. "Slowly."

"Slowly." She agreed. She found his face with her hand and closed her eyes. She started to pull as gently as she could.

Logan had been thinking, whenever Rogue had pulled from him before he had been pretty focused on his misery, and he wondered if that affected her and made her nightmares worse. He wondered if focusing on good things, happy memories, few and far between as they were, would help. He didn't want to suggest any experimentation though. Her being hurt had opened up the opportunity for him and he now tried to focus rather than let his mind dwell as she pulled from him.

Logan focused on Jean's face, and the Professor's kind eyes. He brought to mind the feel of the open road on a motorcycle, the wind in his hair and the sun on his back. He remembered harassing Scott and Storm's disapproving-yet-amused look while he did. He brought flashes of Rogue forward, how she'd looked the night of Piotr's art premier, the way the sun caught her hair and the way her eyes sparked when she smiled. He focused on the feel of his body as he exerted himself in the Danger Room, the way his muscles and lungs, heart and bones all worked in perfect harmony to make him feel invincible, even without his healing powers.

He fought against any negative or painful thoughts with thoughts of Marie. When the pull tried to drag his nightmare memories to the surface he fought back with memories of Rogue, the look on her face when he was doing something she disapproved of, how she looked first thing in the morning after she slept well. The look of joy on her face when she'd shown him she could control her powers for the first time.

It was over quickly, "Are you ok?" Rogue asked him anxiously.

"I'm fine, I hardly felt a thing." It was true, he felt only slightly weakened, "Are you ok?"

"My bruise is gone, it doesn't hurt anymore." Rogue told him.

"Good." It wasn't exactly what he'd meant but, no worries. He was on his side, facing Rogue who was now on her back. He laid an arm across her hips and his head in her hair and waited her to speak again. He had almost fallen asleep when she said, "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"It was different this time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it was."

"Why?" The question hung between them, he wasn't sure just how to answer. Logan explained his theory as best he could, he could sense her nodding along. "I guess that makes sense." She rolled onto her side to face him. "I'm not sure, but I think I could tell the difference."

"Good, I hope it helps." Logan said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Marie." To his surprise she kissed him back, but on the lips, it was quick but not so quick as the one other time she'd kissed him.

"Good night Logan." She said as she flipped over and snuggled back into him. _God would the torture ever stop?_ Was his last thought before sleep took him. That night, Rogue slept better than she had in a while, she wondered whether it had to do with Logan's exercise but she didn't want to get back into any type of habit again.

Over time Logan found he could sleep almost through the night, his body became accustomed to Rogue's sleep patterns and when she started having a nightmare he would automatically soothe her, usually without waking. It was nearly a month since they'd started sleeping in the same bed that a bad one hit her.

They were in his room, having started alternating on a random basis, when Rogue started having a nightmare. She had just started to drift off when it began. She was paralyzed and drowning, she fought with everything she had until she suddenly broke free. She shrieked as she shot up into a sitting position, her arms and legs flailing.

Logan was up less than a second later, his claws extended and his senses hyper-alert thanks to adrenaline. In a moment he retracted his claws yanked Rogue into his lap, squeezing her so she wasn't able to even shake. "God Logan, I'm sorry."

"Well you nearly scared me to death." He admitted, "But I imagine it was pretty bad?"

Rogue shuddered, "I was drowning."

"Yup, that's pretty bad." Logan loosened his grip somewhat and she lay her head back onto his shoulder. He heard her breathing and heart rate start to slow and he laid back, her legs still awkwardly over his. Rogue surprised him by rolling on top of him, her legs intertwined with his, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being here."

"Hey, I promised to look out for you didn't I?" He stroked her hair, his other hand on her lower back.

"That was a long time ago Logan, six years."

"I suppose so, but you're still my girl."

"Your girl?" Her tone was both mocking and hopeful at the same time, Logan's heart skipped a beat.

"Yup, my girl." He squeezed her slightly and she sighed, her breath warm on his chest and neck, making him shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No." he grunted.

"Oh." She said, then turned her head to blow in his ear.

"Marie." He growled warningly.

"What?" She said with false innocence.

"Stop it."

"You ruin all my fun Logan." She laughed softly when he grunted and rolled over, leaving her to face his back. She spooned him from behind, her arm wrapping around his waist. "It's ok, I still love you."

Logan froze but she didn't elaborate, or try to blow in his ear again, in moments she was asleep again, but he lay awake for a long time.


	9. The Danger Room

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story The Danger Room

The next day was a Saturday and the X-men were training up the junior members in the Danger Room. Logan was running the exercise, with Storm as the leader and Colossus her second-in-command. Rogue was heading up an assault team as they practiced storming and clearing a house. Logan watched from above.

He was proud of how well the junior members were learning to work together so he decided to give them something a little more challenging. He started throwing things at them in the next scenario to test their reactions. They were supposed to watch the sky and wait until they knew where the projectile would land before moving, running in panic wasn't going to do them any good in real life.

He watched as a barrel came towards a small group of junior and senior members, he and Rogue were the only ones to notice that a younger member had tripped and twisted her ankle, leaving her unable to run from the barrel headed her way. Rogue stood in front of her for the few seconds it took for the barrel to reach them, she raised her hands and turned her head as the barrel hit her square.

Her cry of pain alerted the others to what had happened. Logan had already turned off the simulation and was running down the stairs to the floor. When he got there Storm and the iceprick were by her side. Logan whispered her name as she looked at her obviously broken arms. "They're broken." She was saying, and it didn't take his enhances senses to see she was starting to go into shock. Before he could get in there Bobby took both of her hands in his.

Ice quickly formed over both of her arms to just above her elbows. Rogue's face clearly showed it was a relief to have the ice on them, and it was a great temporary splint as well. "Rogue, come on, we'll get you to the lab." Storm was saying. "Are you okay Jennifer?" She asked the girl who'd twisted her ankle.

"I think so." She replied, she was on her feet though not putting much weight on the left.

"You'll have to come to the lab too, we'll have the doctor check you out just in case. Rogue, can you walk?" Storm asked turning back to her.

"I'll take her." Bobby said and scooped her up. Logan resisted the urge to punch the kid and take her from him but he resisted, knowing it was childish and not at all helpful. Instead he picked up Jennifer and followed Storm as the five of them left the room, leaving Piotr in charge.

On the way to the lab the girl in his arms whispered in Logan's ear, "Don't worry, she would rather you were carrying her, not Bobby." Logan jerked his head back to look at the child.

"I'm not a child, I just look like one, I'm actually fifteen." She looked closer to eleven or twelve, then Logan realized something... "Only because we're touching, I can't read minds unless I'm touching that person."

"Don't you know it's impolite to do that?" Logan growled, though not too menacingly.

"I can't help it when you shout." Logan shook his head.

"How do you know what she wants then?"

"It doesn't take a telepath to read what Rogue wants." She told him. Logan didn't have time to dwell on that since in moments they were all in the infirmary, the doctor coming over to check on his new patients.

He stared at Rogue's arms, then Jennifer's ankle for a moment, using his x-ray vision. "It's a simple sprain young lady. I'll give you some anti-inflamatories, painkillers and some crutches, you should try to stay off it for a few days, then come back and see me." He patted Jennifer on the head and she scowled at him but didn't say anything since he'd turned to Rogue who was laying on her back and breathing shallowly.

"I'm afraid both of your arms are broken." He told Rogue. "Could we maybe get this ice off?" Bobby stepped forward, touched them and the ice evaporated within seconds. The doctor pulled out a syringe, quickly swabbed her arm and jabbed her with it. "A little Demerol, you should be feeling less pain shortly. Then we'll cast those arms. I'm going to put in an IV as well."

Logan sidled up to Storm as the doctor worked. "You know I could fix her in a few minutes." His voice was angry.

"She's in too much pain to control her power Logan, she could hurt you."

"I don't care."

"She would. And so do I. Maybe in a day or two when she's feeling better we can discuss it."

"We?"

"Yes Logan, we. You two have made progress with your addiction to each other and I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go experimenting." Logan grunted, glad she didn't know about Rogue's one-day-only bruise. Rogue was drifting off to sleep, and IV in her arm and blankets laid over her. The doctor was now providing Jennifer with her drugs and crutches, he went to pat her again and she gave him a look that would have melted sand. The doctor started, then stammered as he spoke to the rest of them.

"I-I'm going to keep her here overnight, keep her hydrated and monitor her for shock, though with the Demerol she shouldn't be feeling any pain." The doctor dismissed them. They rest of them left, Storm stayed behind while the doctor casted Rogue's arms.

Logan resisted the urge to sneak back and try to prompt Rogue to take his healing ability. He went back to see her after dinner, she was still asleep, her arms in casts and the doctor assured him she was doing fine. Logan could see a tube going into her chest, he assumed it was the IV, and she had monitors on her as well. He wondered briefly who had undressed her.

Logan slept alone for the first time in a long time and he woke in the morning feeling a little out of sorts. He went to the lab to see Rogue. "Are you in pain?" He asked her.

"Just a little. Could you see if I can go to my own bed?"

"I'll get the doctor." Logan brought him in, and after a thorough examination he said she could go, as long as she wasn't left alone for too long. "Not a problem." Logan assured him. The doctor gave her another shot of Demerol, disconnected all of her tubes and told her he'd come see her after dinner. He gave Logan some instructions. Rogue stood with Logan's help.

She wrapped an extra blanket around herself for modesty's sake and with Logan's arm around her waist, and both arms in slings, they walked towards her room. A little more than halfway there he could hear her laboured breathing and he simply picked her up without comment.

Once in her room he put her on the bed and covered her up. He knew she would have been protesting that she wasn't a kid and didn't need to be tucked in had she not been so drugged up. Not that he could see how she'd manage with both arms casted. Logan had his classes so he left to assign them something before coming back to Rogue's room. He stopped for some food and a Powerade on the way back.

He left the food on the night table and he retrieved his table-top television from his room, he located the sports channel and waited for Rogue to wake up. Sometime after lunch, which he ate in her room, she did wake up. He was beginning to regret saying he'd be her nurse-maid since he was bored and his ass was falling asleep.

"Logan?" Her voice was scratchy and thick with sleep. He sat carefully on the edge of her bed and held the Powerade up to her. She was able to grasp the straw with her left hand, awkward though it was. "Thanks. God I feel weird."

"In pain?"

"Not too bad, I just feel all floaty. And horny." Logan choked on his drink, but Rogue was talking on as if she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. "Everything's all bright and colourful. I was dreaming I could fly and it was so real. I have to pee." Logan was trying to recover his wits when Rogue climbed out of bed. He walked behind her as she made an unsteady zig-zag towards her bathroom, he tried very hard to avoid looking at her almost bare bottom.

He was worried she was going to need help but she shut the door and seemed to manage on her own. A few minutes later she opened the door looking quite pale so Logan picked her up again and took her to bed. "Thanks Logan." Rogue said dreamily, she tried to pat his cheek but ended up smashing his nose with her cast. It didn't break but it brought tears to his eyes and he was glad when she fell asleep and he was finally safe again.

Just before dinner the doctor came in, he woke Rogue and checked her out, he gave her some pain pills and told her she could take them after dinner if she was feeling well enough to eat. Rogue was feeling better and wanted to get dressed to go to dinner so Logan went to get Storm to help her. Neither woman showed up for dinner and Logan was about to go looking for them when Storm came in.

"How's Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"She's tired, she wanted to come to dinner but she wasn't ready, I'm going to bring her a plate." Storm explained.

"What about you?" Piotr asked her.

"I'll eat after. Logan, would you come with me please?" Storm asked when she had what she wanted on a tray. Logan followed her out of the room. "You don't have to watch over her every moment you know."

"But the doctor said..."

"That was just the first little bit, she's better than that now, I'll check on her periodically. I assume you'll be wanting to stay with her tonight?" Storm's arched eyebrow made Logan want to blush.

"She gets nightmares."

"Uh huh, I know." Storm disappeared down the hall and Logan stood there for a few moments before snorting and getting himself a beer. He parked himself in the tv room closest to Rogue's room. He was surprised to see the amount of visitors she got, Storm kept their visits to a couple minutes, having decided she needed to play warden she was sitting outside Rogue's door on a chair.

Eventually the visitors petered out and Storm went back to whatever Storm did in the late evenings. Logan managed to lose himself in a movie and when it was over he noticed it was reasonably late, well, it was late for regular people in any way. He listened at Rogue's door and heard her breathing deeply, he supposed that the painkillers she was on were suppressing her nightmares.

He took his time getting ready for bed, nearly an hour later he snuck into her room. He was going to get into the bed but then he thought he might disturb Rogue or hurt her arms so he tried to curl up in her chair. It was ridiculously uncomfortable so he took a pillow and an extra blanket and slept on the floor. Rogue slept through the night.

Logan woke to Rogue's swearing. "I thought we decided you weren't going to do that anymore." Logan said form the floor. Rogue screamed then her swearing got worse.

"Logan you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I didn't want to hurt you so I slept here. How are you feeling?"

"Not so fuzzy, my arms hurt but I can at least think now." She looked at him, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Storm wanted the three of us to discuss it before we made any decisions." Rogue surprised Logan by slowly nodding.

"Ok. I guess we can do that. But, is it something you'd be okay with?"

"Fuck yes. Two broken arms Rogue, Jesus! I'd be pissed but you did the right thing." He was sitting up on the floor, looking up at her, he took her hand, "If it's what you want, we'll talk to Storm about it."

Rogue answered slowly, "I think if we're careful, it should be ok. This is a little more than just a bruise." She lifted her arms, looking ruefully at them. Her left arm was casted almost to her shoulder and was at a slightly bent angle. Her right was only casted to her elbow and she had a little more hand movement in it.

"Do you need help, uh, getting dressed?" Logan asked, Rogue chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but maybe ask one of the girls to come help me?"

"Right, I'll send someone in." Logan left and Rogue laughed out loud, being careful not to jar herself. A few minutes later one of the older students came in and Rogue thanked her for her help.

Twenty minutes later everyone was at breakfast and they were talking to Rogue, making sure she was ok. Rogue was managing her food just fine and nearly clobbered Piotr when he offered to feed her. Logan smirked. Jennifer finally sat next to Rogue after clearing herself a spot with her crutches. She spoke softly to Rogue, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The exchange was simple and sounded emotionless but Logan could tell the two little words from the both of them meant a lot to the other. Rogue was saying that she had no regrets, Jennifer acknowledged that fact.


	10. Healing Hands

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Healing Hands

Rogue spent the morning on the couch, her arms propped up on pillows, watching movies while people offered to bring her things. By lunch she seemed a bit pale so Storm sent her to her room to rest after eating. "I think it's time we had that talk." Logan said to Storm.

"Shouldn't Rogue be part of the conversation?" Storm asked.

"She can't be asleep yet." Logan argued. Storm eventually sighed and knocked on Rogue's door. They heard her tell them to come in. Storm closed the door behind her, then sat on Rogue's bed. Logan was in her chair.

"Logan wants you to use your mutation and his to heal yourself." Storm said.

"Does he?" Rogue replied. She was trying to preserve her dignity, she felt rather like a child with her parents in the room. It wasn't helped that she was in her pyjamas, in bed, and exhausted.

"What do you think about it?" Storm asked her.

"Well I certainly don't enjoy healing the old fashioned way."

"It's not like I won't recover." Logan said to Storm.

"That's not really the point Logan, I'm not concerned about your physical health." Storm told him.

"What's the problem then?" He demanded, he knew he was being obstinate but he didn't care.

"You two are like addicts and I don't want you falling back into old habits." Storm said, her usually calm voice starting to show emotion.

"That's over with." Logan said, his voice deep.

"Is it?" She replied.

"Yeah it is." Logan told her, his body language getting more aggressive. "She hasn't used her powers on me in months." Logan was embarrassed to be speaking about this to anyone else but he wanted Rogue to be healed. He had every intention of having her use his mutation but he wanted to give Storm the courtesy of approving.

"I'm not sure the addiction is done with." Storm told him.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"So you're not using your powers anymore but when's the last time you spent a night in your own beds?"

"Wait a minute! There's nothing improper about that, we're just sleeping." Logan said.

Storm resisted the strong desire to roll her eyes, "Are you sure you're not just replacing one addiction with another?"

"No…" Logan couldn't really think of a good reply.

"Guys?" Rogue interjected. They both looked at her and she wondered if they'd forgotten about her for a moment. "I don't think either of us wants to go back to the way things were Storm." Logan nodded, "We realize that it wasn't a healthy way to deal with things. And I don't think it made either of us very happy. As for replacing one addiction with another; I don't think one can really be addicted to sharing one's sleeping space." Now she was sure of it, Logan did blush.

"This would be a pretty big test Rogue." Storm said.

"I know, and so does Logan, but if he's willing to risk it, then so am I." Storm looked at the both of them for a few moments before speaking.

"All right. But if I see any signs…" She trailed off, not needing to finish.

"Good, let's get going." Logan said. The ladies seemed surprised at his enthusiasm. Logan would have preferred to be alone with Rogue for this, but as long as she was going to get healed he didn't really care who was there. He sat down on the bed, his back to Storm and he took Rogue's hands in his. "Ok darlin', I'm ready." He held her eyes with his so she wouldn't be distracted by Storm.

Rogue smiled slightly then started to pull, as slowly as she could, closing her eyes to concentrate. Logan again focused on positive things. This time he found that most of this thoughts were of Rogue. He focused on her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh. The way it felt to sleep keeping her safe in his arms. He then focused on his feelings for her, he didn't direct them, he just let them flow as they came. It was over before he knew it.

Rogue opened her eyes and he saw a question in them before she turned her focus to Storm. "It's over."

"Really?" Storm then studied Logan for signs of distress, she was shocked to find almost none. "What? How?"

"Later." He said firmly, "We should go to the lab, you'll want those casts to come off." Rogue grinned at him and got easily to her feet, then she immediately blushed as she realized she wasn't wearing a whole hell of a lot.

"I'll wait outside." Logan said chuckling.

Rogue was able to get dressed with minimal help now that she wasn't in pain and in moments the three of them were on the way to the lab. "Hello." Storm called out. The doctor appeared and seemed surprised to see them all.

"Good afternoon, did you need something?" he asked politely.

"She needs her casts off." Logan said, jerking a thumb in Rogue's direction.

"Oh no, I'm afraid she'll have to be in them for several weeks."

"Just look at her arms." Logan said. The doctor gave him a patronizing glance, rather brave of him thought Storm, then he did as he was bade. A shocked look came over his face.

"How?" He asked. Storm nodded her head from Logan to Rogue and understanding dawned.

"I see. Very, very handy I say." He said, "Have a seat, I'll get my saw." Rogue grinned and sat up on a table. The doctor returned in a moment and carefully cut her casts off. "Remarkable." He commented as the trio left his lab.

"I need a shower." Rogue proclaimed and disappeared in the direction of her room.

"Logan?" Storm said.

"What?"

"Why aren't you in need of a long nap?" Logan appraised her mood and found that he probably couldn't avoid answering.

"Rogue's gotten good control of her powers. She had lots of practice." He added.

"I know, and that used to leave the two of you practically drooling." Logan gave her a hard look but answered amiably enough.

"I think part of that might have been because of me."

"You?" Storm was surprised.

"Misery loves company. This time I decided to try focusing on good things."

"Think happy thoughts?" Storm was clearly incredulous.

"Something like that." Logan was getting tired of this conversation.

"All right." She said slowly. "How are her nightmares?"

"Getting better." Storm nodded and Logan turned to go.

"You know you're in a relationship Logan." She said it quietly but his enhanced hearing had no trouble picking it up.

"Am not." He shot over his shoulder, not slowing down.

Logan went to the garage and hopped on his motorbike and went for a ride. A few hours later he was back at the mansion for dinner. He'd been thinking about what Storm had said. Relationship. Logan snorted. But the more he thought about it the more he came around to that line of thinking. All that was missing from it was the sex. And it wasn't like he didn't think about that.

He and Rogue spent most of their free time together, they slept in the same bed, and they'd shared their thoughts and feelings with only each other for a long time now. Their friendship was more intimate than most marriages. But was he really ready for a true relationship? He hadn't one in his recent memory, and though he'd loved Jean, she hadn't loved him back. That pain was no longer as fresh as he'd thought it would be given how he'd spent so long dwelling on the loss.

Rogue had helped him forget, first by taking his memories, then by giving him something else to focus on. He supposed it was timed he moved on. He would never forget Jean, not the way he loved her, or the way she died. But maybe he could get past it, move on, build the life his love for Jean gave him a glimpse of. Build that life with the only woman who accepted him for what he was. If she would have him.

There was a list of reasons a kilometer long why they made a bad couple, but Logan hoped that the reasons why they should would count for more. _Maybe you should bring this up with Rogue before you go buy a house with a white picket fence there bub_. Logan grinned and gunned the throttle back towards the mansion.


	11. Flashes & Feelings

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Flashes & Feelings

Rogue took some time drying and combing her hair then getting dressed. Although she'd been in the casts a very short time, it was long enough to appreciate how important having the full use of her arms was. So she took time using them. She wondered what she would say when people asked her why she was ok. She decided on telling the truth but not elaborating.

Logan came in as she walked towards dinner, he was wearing his leather jacket and he smelled like the outside. Rogue was shocked when he put his arm around her shoulders. "You ok Logan?"

"Yup, never better." He was grinning, this made Rogue strangely uneasy. Clearly it made the others uneasy as well since there was a conspicuous lack of company next to Logan at dinner. After dinner most of the students went to finish up their weekend homework and the teachers went to finish their lesson plans, Rogue included.

Rogue finished up earlier than she expected and joined the group watching the news in the tv room. As usual the spot next to Logan was open so she took it, not even noticing that it had become a habit for everyone to leave it open for her. She barely noticed as Logan moved and put his leg against hers, but she did notice when his arm went along the top of the couch and he started playing with her hair. She gave him a sideways glance but he seemed engrossed in the tv so she tried to ignore it.

"Logan, what are you doing?" She said a little while later, quietly so only he would hear.

"Sorry." He stopped without looking in her direction. When his hand left her hair though she got a shiver that ran up and down her spine, making her shake. Logan chuckled to himself. Pretty soon the students started to leave to go to bed and Rogue went as well. Logan finished his beer then went to his own room to change.

Rogue was already in bed, the lights off when Logan came in. "You asleep darlin'?"

"Nope, just waiting for you." That gave him a thrill that he knew was unwarranted. He got into bed and settled next to her. It was no longer necessary for him to be in constant contact in order to keep away her nightmares. He was tuned into her rhythms, both awake and asleep so that he simply had to stay next to her in order to respond to her nightmares.

He let his one hand lay between them and she took it, laying hers inside his. It wasn't an uncommon act on her part but this time it left a catch in his breath. I should strangle Storm. Logan thought. She put this insane idea in my head and now I can't stop thinking about it. Logan lay awake for a while, trying to think of some way to broach the subject with Rogue but he came up empty before he fell asleep.

By Friday Logan had made a couple false starts at telling Rogue that he wanted more but he couldn't find the words. Friday morning he was running an exercise in the Danger Room with the junior members and it was going about as well as could be expected. There was talk when there should have been none, there was offence when there should have been defense and vice versa. Somehow though they all managed to make it through the course intact.

Logan left the Room afterwards for a much needed break. Storm heard him muttering to himself as he walked into the kitchen for an early lunch. "Problems?" she asked him. Logan just glared at her. "Ah, teenagers." She took his silence for agreement.

"They just don't get it."

"Of course they don't Logan, and you should be glad for that."

"Rogue got it, so did Kitty and Bobby."

"Thankfully that was a different time." Storm laid a hand on his shoulder before leaving him. Logan ate his pre-lunch lunch then went for a walk on the grounds before actual lunch. He found if he was elsewhere when dinner was being made he could avoid helping.

He lit a cigar and walked the front fence, just enjoying the silence. Eventually he headed back to the mansion for more food. He could go without eating, but he preferred not to, in fact, he preferred to do the opposite. The junior members were talking about their time in the Danger Room at lunch. The younger students listened raptly and the teachers and older members watched with some amusement.

Shortly after lunch the senior members were heading to the Danger Room. Rogue and Piotr were talking, Logan was eavesdropping. "I wish it had been like that for us." Rogue told Colossus.

"I know, me too sometimes, but we did well in the end."

"You mean you did well, I wasn't even there." There was a bitterness in Rogue's voice Logan was surprised to hear.

"You're with us now." The Russian said softly. Rogue smiled at him.

"Yes I am." She replied, "I'm here now."

The simulation was on teamwork against multiple foes. Rogue wasn't comfortable using her powers to borrow from the others so she was their General, making sure everyone knew where they were supposed to be. She had been training with them for years though and had more than a few tricks up her sleeve and could defend herself just fine.

But she wasn't perfect and she held in her cry of pain when she ended up in a hand to hand fight with Arclight and got hit with a shockwave. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck but she fought back using her own powers against her. The exercise ended with the X-Men ahead though a little battered. Rogue went to her room to shower.

She was wrapped in a towel and she was drying her hair with another when she left the bathroom, and ran straight into something solid. "Hey!" Rogue looked up and saw Logan, who was looking quite a bit lower than her face. Rogue looked down, and closed her eyes.

She bent her knees to crouch rather than bend down and gathered up the towels she had dropped. She wrapped one back around herself and when she opened her eyes Logan was gone. Except that he was still there. Damn it!

Rogue felt her face starting to colour. It got a whole lot worse when he spoke. "How far down does that blush go?"

"Logan!"

"Hey, you're the one that flashed me." He lifted his hands in defense.

"I did not flash you." Rogue spoke each word deliberately.

"I'd say the breasts tell a different story."

"Logan!"

"Is that all you can say?" Logan said stepping so close that his shirt and her towel were touching. He looked down at her and fingered her damp hair suggestively. She blushed even deeper.

"Why are you here?" Rogue tried changing the subject.

"I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I saw you get hit by that shockwave."

"Oh, that." Rogue said, regaining her composure and stepping back, now embarrassed for another reason. She wrapped her robe around herself and shimmied out of her towel, letting it fall to the floor. Logan felt a lurch in his stomach and momentarily lost his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, feeling a little run over."

"Yeah, that can happen."

"Would you like to leave so I can get dressed?" Rogue asked him with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I've seen it." Logan was impressed he sounded nonchalant.

"That notwithstanding. Get out." Logan chuckled as he ducked throw pillows all the way into the hallway. Rogue shook her head, wondering what had gotten into Logan. She found she kind of liked it. After dressing she went to help with dinner. Logan wasn't at dinner and Rogue wondered where he was.

She started playing cards with some of the older students and about an hour later Logan was back. Rogue excused herself. "Where've you been?" She asked.

"I had an errand to run."

"You missed dinner."

"Yeah I did, anything leftover?" Logan followed Rogue to the kitchen where he figured she would fix him dinner. Instead she got herself some ice cream and watched as he re-heated his own dinner. Why had he never noticed how sexy her mouth was when she ate ice cream? Logan took a long pull on his beer to distract himself then focused on his own food.

"Movie?" Rogue asked when he was done.

"Depends on what movie."

"You can pick."

"What? The adults suddenly get to run this place?" Logan said. Rogue chuckled.

"It might be a good time to exercise a little authority." She left the room expecting him to follow. He did follow, his eyes having a hard time being anywhere but Marie's tightly clad ass. He shook his head, telling himself to grow up. He did get to pick the movie and he went with a Christmas classic, Die Hard.

Logan sat in his usual spot at the end of the couch. Rogue stretched out taking up the rest of the couch, her head on the opposite end. Logan wanted to pull her feet onto his lap but he thought that might be something to do with fewer witnesses around. Rogue fell asleep by the middle of the second movie.

Piotr put in the third Die Hard movie and settled back into his chair, clearly he wasn't going anywhere. Rogue was curled into a ball and there were still a few kids left in the room. Logan got up during the opening credits and went to get a beer, when he came back Rogue was taking up the whole couch. Having no good alternative he lifted her feet and sat down, letting them rest on his thighs.

A couple times she made a small noise like she was going into a nightmare and Logan rubbed her feet and she quieted. At the ending credits Logan decided to go to bed, he shook Rogue awake and she sat up sleepily. "Bedtime." Logan told her quietly since Piotr had put in yet another Die Hard movie.

"I think that was a few hours ago." She replied getting to her feet and stretching. Logan had to consciously close his mouth and not stare. Her breasts strained against her t-shirt as she arched her back and it rode up, showing her stomach from a few inches above her belly button on down. Logan normally thought low rise jeans made for unattractive silhouettes but right in that moment he was wishing that they came even lower.

Detracting only slightly, in his opinion, was the fact that her skin was starting to turn a painful-looking purple. Logan made a note to turn down the settings in the Danger Room, no one needed to get injured during training. Logan stopped to shower in his room before dressing in his usual loose pants and undershirt and going to Rogue's room.

She was reading in bed when he came in. "Hey sugar."

"Sugar?"

"You call me darlin', I thought I might start calling you something cute too."

"But sugar? Really?" Logan was beginning to rethink this whole relationship thing if it meant stupid pet names. Until she leaned over to put her book on the night-table and he got a good look at her cleavage. _OK, sugar it is._

"Just come to bed Logan."

"Yes ma'am." He arched an eyebrow at her and didn't bother to disguise his lust. Rogue's eyes got huge until he smirked at her then she let out her breath and relaxed. She grimaced slightly as she slid down and Logan touched her arm. "Do you think we should-?" He let the question hang.

"I don't know." Rogue frowned slightly, clearly torn. "It feels like it might be becoming a habit."

"Well, the first time was an experiment right?" she nodded, he continued, "The second time Storm approved. This would be the first time we did it on our own, and it's not for no reason."

"But I'm not really injured."

"I don't like to see you hurt Marie." Logan was looking at her seriously. She smiled at him.

"I know." She touched his face and he almost kissed her hand. "You're so good to me Logan." Rogue took her hand back and tried to settle more comfortably. Logan could feel her tense.

"Ok, that's it, just do it Rogue." Logan used his no-nonsense voice which Rogue usually ignored. This time though she simply narrowed her eyes, nodded and took his face in her hands, the way she used to when they were using each other.

Rogue pulled slowly and Logan wondered if it was her practice or his thoughts that made it less painful than it could be. He watched her face, wondering how much of his thoughts and feelings she was getting. "Logan!" She sounded shocked and slightly scandalized, he smirked at her and she blushed. Apparently she got the gist. "Were you-? Did I get that-? Logan!" She spluttered and his smirk turned suggestive.

"See anything you liked?" She blushed deeper. "G'night Rogue." Logan smiled then flipped onto his back and closed his eyes. She sat unmoving for a full minute before she turned off the light and lay down next to him.

"That was truly mean." She said after a few minutes.

"Oh?"

"You don't put thoughts like that into a girls' head then just go to sleep!"

"And what you do is fair?"

"Huh?" She sounded truly confused.

"Showing off that hot little body in bits and pieces, then wearing those damn cute pyjamas to bed."

"Is that why you put those thoughts in my head?" Her voice was strangely without emotion. "For payback?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What exactly then?" She rolled onto her side to face him, her head propped up on her hand. Her voice had a tiny edge to it. Instead of answering Logan turned to face her and ran his fingernails down her bare arm. She shivered and met his eyes in the gloom. "What-" Her question was cut off when he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, his lips barely brushing hers and she licked her lips when he pulled away. She leaned forward and kissed him, though not as softly.

For a moment they melded their bodies together and the kiss showed promise. His arms wrapped her in an iron embrace and she was responding hotly. After a moment though they pulled apart and Rogue pushed slightly against him. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." He pushed her away and sat up, his back to her, his face in his hands. She sat up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"For what? For kissing me or for wanting to?"

"For both." Rogue sat back on her heels, not sure what to say.

"Why would you be sorry for that?" Her voice was puzzled. Logan lifted his head.

"You pushed me away. I didn't mean to do it."

"It seemed like you meant it."

"I shouldn't have anyway." Logan sighed. He'd thought for a moment that she'd wanted what he wanted, but then she pushed him away. Clearly she was taken in by the moment but that was it.

"But why did you?"

He knew she was looking for of a reason than she was looking hot in her pyjamas. "I just couldn't _not_ do it anymore. I couldn't lay next to you and not have you."

Rogue moved to sit next to him, she kept her hands in her lap. "Do you know why I pushed you away?" He shook his head. "I can't just fuck you Logan." He flinched at her language but she ignored it, "Other guys yeah, but it could never just be sex for me with you. It just can't. Not with you."

Logan lifted his head from his hands to look at her, she looked tiny and vulnerable, a contrast to her usual self. He reached down to grab her legs and he pulled her onto his lap, she put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Are you saying we can only be friends?" He was afraid of the answer but he asked it. "Cuz if that's the case kid, then I think we'll have to figure out new sleeping arrangements."

"Because you want to be more than friends? Is that what this is all about?" She could feel him tense then nod.

"But if you don't I understand."

"Logan you're such an idiot." She laughed and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

**Author's note: So what do you guys think? Should this be the end? If not, tell me where you think the story should go. Should I add a 'rest of the night' scene? An 'introduction as a couple to the mansion' scene?**


	12. Coupling

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Author's note: As requested, another chapter, I think one more after this and I will call this story officially complete. –This chapter contains mature content. – Coupling

"I just couldn't _not_ do it anymore. I couldn't lay next to you and not have you." Logan said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rogue moved to sit next to him, she kept her hands in her lap. "Do you know why I pushed you away?" He shook his head. "I can't just fuck you Logan." He flinched at her language but she ignored it, "Other guys yeah, but it could never just be sex for me with you. It just can't. Not with you."

Logan lifted his head from his hands to look at her, she looked tiny and vulnerable, a contrast to her usual self. He reached down to grab her legs and he pulled her onto his lap, she put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Are you saying we can only be friends?" He was afraid of the answer but he asked it. "Cuz if that's the case kid, then I think we'll have to figure out new sleeping arrangements."

"Because you want to be more than friends? Is that what this is all about?" She could feel him tense then nod.

"But if you don't I understand."

"Logan you're such an idiot." She laughed and took his face in her hands and kissed him. Logan closed his eyes as realization hit him. He tightened his grip around her, crushing her to his chest. He broke the kiss and just clung to her, she found herself clinging back, her head buried in his neck.

"I love you." Rogue said very softly, her breath tickling his neck. Logan made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob but it wasn't repeated, and when he pulled her back to look into her eyes there were no tears. He was silent for a long time, just taking in her face; finally he kissed her. He pressed his lips softly to hers and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

By the time he was done he had a hand in her hair and another around her waist. Her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair and her body pressed to his. They were both breathing hard. He broke the kiss and again pulled her into him, kissing her hair. "I love you Marie."

She sighed his name and squeezed him then changed positions so she was straddling him, her legs resting on the bed, loosely wrapped around him. Her arms were around his neck and his were on her waist, their foreheads touching. They sat like that for a long time, finally Logan rolled back onto the bed then onto his side, taking Rogue with him.

He pushed her hair out of her face then kissed her, feeling her respond he slipped his tongue between her lips which parted to let him in. She met his tongue with her own and Logan wondered if he'd ever enjoyed just kissing this much in the past. He let his hands wander.

First he couldn't let go of her face, then he let his hand caress her back then her waist. He cupped her firm cheek and he squeezed, Rogue lifted her leg to lay over his and she pulled him closer. He groaned as he felt the length of her body pressed against his. He stroked the smooth skin of her thigh and Rogue moaned as he broke the kiss to turn his attentions to her neck.

He traced the curve of her ear with his tongue and little kisses, he was rewarded with moans and her fingernails lightly along his back. He moved on to her neck and found a spot that had her arching her back, moaning his name and wrapping her fingers in his hair. Logan groaned as she brushed against his groin.

She turned her head to kiss him and he was surprised at the fervor in her. He slid his hand up and cupped her breast, she pressed herself into him and put her hands up his shirt. They rolled so she was on her back and he was over her, she pulled his shirt off and traced the muscles on his torso with her fingertips.

Logan watched her face as she caressed his chest with her hands and eyes. He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her collarbone between her shoulder and her neck, then he worked his way down until he was kissing the swells of her breasts. He had a hand pressed to her right breast, gently fondling it, she had her hands down very low on his back.

Her nipples were showing through her thin camisole and Logan suckled at them in turn through the silky fabric. Rogue gasped as he slid her camisole aside and blew on the wetness. He felt her goosebumps and grinned, taking a hard, pink bud into his mouth he suckled, kissed and licked. He switched to her other nipple and she moaned his name and shifted under him.

Logan groaned as her hip rubbed his groin and he straddled her to pull her shirt right off. He took a moment to look at her in the dim light and he couldn't help but run his fingers all over her soft skin. Rogue kept her eyes on his face the whole time and her hands on his thighs, massaging in a slow rhythm.

Logan could smell her arousal and it made it hard for him to go slow. She ran her hands up his thighs and across his lower stomach and hooked into his pyjama pants, pulling them slightly down. She couldn't taker her eyes off of his sculpted body, and her hands twitched as she resisted yanking his pants off and grasping his hardness. She saw his eyes close momentarily as she ran her fingernails lightly over his stomach.

She pulled him back down and kissed him hotly, she smiled slightly when he moaned into her mouth as she ground her hips into his. "God Marie." He gasped as she rolled her hips and licked his lips. She held tightly to him and kissed his neck, eliciting a shiver, she kissed him lightly, then nipped him, she flicked her tongue against his flesh and blew in his ear, all the time rolling her hips. She wrapped her legs around him and groaned as he pressed his hardness into her.

Logan wrapped his hands in Rogue's hair and tried to slow things down, he kissed her lips slowly, then slipped his tongue into her mouth where she met it with hers. She slipped her feet into the waistband of his pyjamas and started sliding them off, her hands sliding down his back to help. He kicked his pants off and sat up long enough to pull her shorts and panties off.

Rogue stayed still as Logan silently looked her over. He picked her feet up and kissed her toes; placing her feet on his chest he ran his hands up her legs. She let her feet slip to his hips and her knees bent as he moved closer to her. He kissed her bellybutton then traced a line down to the dark v that held her scent. Rogue moaned in anticipation then gasped as she felt his tongue on her.

Logan moaned as Rogue squirmed under him. "God Logan, yes." She kept repeating as he used his tongue on her sensitive clit. It wasn't long before she was arching her back and crying out. Logan let her come down from her orgasm with his head on her thigh, her hands in his hair. In a few minutes he kissed her thigh again and climbed up over her.

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, she tipped her head back and moaned as he pushed into her. Logan sighed heavily as she embraced him totally. He began to move above her, long and slow strokes while they shared kisses on the mouth and neck, his hands tangled in her hair.

Her hands roamed his body, feeling his muscles ripple with their work. "Over." She said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them over so she was straddling him, his hands on her hips, hers on his chest. She moved slowly at first, watching his eyes flutter open and closed then slightly faster. He kept his hands on her hips to help her movements.

Logan tried to keep his eyes on her face but he wasn't able to properly concentrate. He felt himself slipping away until she touched his face. Logan sat up and brought her to his chest, her legs around him and his behind her. He kissed her forehead and started to rock back and forth. Rogue kept her arms around his neck, knowing that he needed it right then.

Soon their pace increased and they were kissing and stroking each other's skin. Logan was trying to hold back his climax as Rogue's ragged breath and moans pushed him closer. He was gasping as he felt a shudder run through her as her climax started. "Logan." Rogue gasped his name as she reached her orgasm.

Her tightening embrace both inside and out finally pushed him over the edge. Logan came with her, not even aware he was repeating her name over and over. "Marie." He held her up even as he grew weak with the pleasure flooding through him. The heat in him finally subsided and he laid back, taking Rogue with him. She lay on his chest, her arms around his neck.

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed and snuggled into him. They both gasped as another shock of pleasure ran through them and she giggled. _She giggled!_ Logan tried to be mad about it but soon he was laughing with her. "What's so damn funny Marie?"

"It just kinda hit me, Storm would _not_ approve."

"_That's_ what you're thinking about? After all _that_? _Storm_?" He felt vaguely offended.

She laughed some more then raised her head to kiss him, looking directly in his eyes. "I can't help it, it just hit me." She smirked. He shook his head. She forced her face into a sober expression. "I'm sorry." Logan smirked.

"I _guess_ I can forgive you."

"You better." She poked a finger in his chest then kissed him again. She wiggled off of him to lay in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. "I love you Logan."

He squeezed her tight for a long time then loosened his grip, "I love you too Marie."


	13. Outing

Author's note: I don't own any of the X-Men characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money… Also, I know it's a long story Outing

In the morning Logan watched Marie sleep. He had woken a couple times during the night to wonder if it had been a dream, their nakedness and his sense of smell assured him otherwise. He lightly blew in her ear to wake her. "Logan cut it out." She said without opening her eyes. He slid a hand around to cup her breast and she groaned slightly as he rubbed her nipple which hardened under his touch.

He nibbled on her earlobe, "It's time to get up. We both need showers."

She turned to face him, "Or we could shower together."

"I like the way you think." Logan flung the covers off of them and scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom. Almost an hour later they turned off the water and got ready for the day. For the next couple weeks Rogue would blush every time someone ran the faucet to get a glass of water.

Since Logan usually showered in his own room he also didn't have any clothes in hers. He located his pyjama bottoms and his shirt and put them both back on to go back to his room. He kissed her goodbye at the door, not sure if he was glad or disappointed there was no one in the hallway to see it.

At breakfast Logan sat next to her which was not unusual. He kept looking towards her but she acted as if it was any other day. Logan didn't have time to talk to her about it since Storm announced they had a mission. The senior members got ready and met on the jet. It was a recovery mission, some mutants had been captured and imprisoned by the re-formed Brotherhood.

The jet stopped to pick up some old members of the team as well so soon the jet was packed. Storm flew with Dr. McCoy in the co-pilot's seat. Logan and Colossus sat behind them. Rogue, Iceman, Shadow-Cat, Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Angel sat further back. The only talk was of strategy.

Soon they landed in the desert and set off on a short walk to the lair Storm had gotten information on. Logan and Beast led the way, Colossus and Angel following, the rest between them and Storm who brought up the rear. The first sentries they encountered were knocked unconscious without raising the alarm. Then dumb luck intervened, back luck.

Sabretooth was walking between the barn and the main house, and almost walked right into Colossus. Piotr took no time to act surprised, he simply struck the man with all five-hundred pounds of him behind the blow. Sabretooth grunted heavily as he hit the ground but was back on his feet in an instant, screaming out the alarm. Mutants poured from the buildings and in moments the team was involved in a full-out brawl.

Everyone was holding their own and Rogue found herself without an opponent. She ran towards the barn, grabbing Iceman as she went. Bobby was looking for John but Rogue doubted he was there, if he had been he'd already have joined the fight. She was also sure Magneto as well as the other more powerful mutants weren't there as Storm's information suggested.

As she and Bobby were about to go in she paused, "Wait." She took his hand for a moment, drawing as carefully as she could. She tested her new powers by icing the lock on the door. Bobby just stared at her.

"I hardly felt a thing."

"I've been practicing." Was all the explanation she offered as she kicked the door open. Further conversation was cut off as they were fighting two guards. Bobby was throwing sharp icicles at his opponent, hoping to slow him down rather than kill him. Rogue was trying to freeze hers but either he was immune or he had a high tolerance for pain. She gave up on the powers that were fading and turned to her hand-to-hand training.

She threw kick after kick and punch after punch, connecting more often than not. Her job was harder than it would have otherwise been since her opponent kept changing his body size from fat to thin and back again. She started concentrating on his legs and when he was used to that she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, dropping him to the floor. She didn't check to see if he was alive.

Bobby grabbed her arm and showed her the keys he had gotten off his now unconscious, and frozen, opponent. They ran to the back of the barn where they could hear a few voices calling to them. They found a large metal cage, clearly Magneto's work with five people inside and one in his own cage.

The five mutants inside the cage wore shackles on their hands and feet and showed clear signs of torture. Bobby winced and Rogue set her lips in a hard line and set to work opening the door and their shackles, Bobby keeping a watch. She noticed that the group were young teenagers and she had to suppress a growl. After the children were let free she turned to the man in his single cage.

He was shackled to a chair, his hands to his feet, gagged and blindfolded. "It's ok, we're here to rescue you." She told him and removed the gag.

"Is that a Southern belle I hear?" His voice was rich and heavily accented.

"Southern yes, belle, no. Now hold still." She took his blindfold off first and set to work on his hands and feet, listening intently for sounds of the fighting approaching. "Are you ok to walk?"

"For you _cherie_, anything." Rogue nodded and turned to lead the group out of the barn. Suddenly Bobby shouted a warning and a moment later was retreating towards them. He faced two immense mutants, twin brothers obviously, who were whirling nunchuk-like weapons. Rogue was going to his side when the man she had just freed stepped in front of her, then there was fire.

Rogue grabbed her head as the fire filled the room, hurting her ears as well as her eyes. She was able to recover quickly to see the two men on the floor, stunned, and she turned to the Cajun man. "Telekinesis then."

"Remy LaBeau at your service." He replied and bowed, then took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth as he straightened. He kissed her hand as her eyebrows raised. He was quite tall and wiry with wild reddish brown hair that hung in his eyes and very sexy. She took her hand back.

"We need to get out of here." She was talking to all of them but Remy answered.

"_Ma belle_, whatever you ask, Remy shall give." Despite his obvious mistreatment, despite their surrounding, despite the danger he was still smiling suggestively at her.

"Jubilee is gonna love you." Rogue told him then turned to lead the way out, not waiting to see his expression. As they reached the door Logan burst in, his claws extended and a furious look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked Rogue.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Have you got everyone? We gotta get out of here."

"We do." Bobby said and Remy nodded. Logan gave him the once over then glanced at the children and retracted his claws. Rogue noticed how all of them jumped a little when he did so.

Logan now led the way out of the barn and met up with the rest of the team. No one seemed worse for the wear and they headed to the jet. Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Angel kept an eye on the children while Piotr, Logan and Nightcrawler kept an eye on the rear. The rest, including Remy, kept watch on the rest of the desert as they hurried back to the jet.

Once inside Storm went to the controls while the others made sure the rescued mutants were secured and had water and some granola bars. The kids dug in with ferocity but Remy simply held his and surveyed the group. Logan watched him as he watched them. Logan noticed he was growling when Remy's eyes lingered on Rogue but he didn't much care of anyone heard him.

Storm radioed ahead to the doctor to let him know what to expect and he met them at the jet. The rescued were escorted to the lab by the doctor, Logan, Rogue, Piotr and Dr. McCoy. Once the doctor was done checking them over they waited for Storm to arrive and debrief them. Remy sat on a table and twiddled a tongue depressor absently in his hands, his eyes never leaving the woman who had rescued him from the darkness.

Once Storm was done with them they went to the kitchen for a late night dinner before being shown to their rooms for the night. Logan came to Rogue's room after showering and paced restlessly before she came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel and Logan smirked at her, "Gonna flash me again darlin'?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes and turned her back to him, then let the towel slowly fall lower on her back, then stopped it just as it was about to reveal her buttocks. She peeked over her shoulder at him and laughed as he spun her around and grabbed the edges of her towel.

He pulled her in close and kissed her gently on the lips, then he laid kisses along her jaw, the curve of her ear and her neck. He dropped her towel and picked her up. Eventually they went to sleep.

"Logan?" Rogue poked him in the side. "Logan, wake up, it's time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." He said as he pulled her on top of him.

"Yes you are, I can hear your stomach. C'mon, let's go." She rolled off of him and got out of bed to get dressed. Reluctantly he followed. It was always a fight between hunger and sleep in the morning for him, but having a beautiful, naked woman to watch get dressed tipped the scales in his stomach's favor.

No one was in the hallway when they left her room but the dining room was packed. Rogue got her food and sat down at an empty chair. In a few moments the chairs on either side of her were taken by Logan and Remy. Rogue was talking to Piotr who was across from her when she felt breath in her ear.

"Remy wonders how his angel is doing this morning." Rogue blinked at him a moment then replied.

"I'm fine thanks but-" She broke off as he took her hand again and kissed it, then he squeezed it and wouldn't let go. "Remy-"

"Yes _mon chéri_?"

"Let go." Her voice was hard and dangerous but Remy either didn't notice or didn't care. The rest of the table had noticed though, conversation was dying as the group's eyes were locked on Rogue and the newcomer who was clearly unaware of Rogue's mutation.

"But Remy cannot, he must thank his angel." Rogue could easily have taken his powers form him or at the very least weakened him enough to get him to let go, but she didn't want yet another person in her head. Then she heard the growling. _Uh-oh_. Before the thought was complete she heard Logan's chair slide back and fall to the floor.

Remy was smart enough to look in Logan's direction and though Rogue saw him pale he still didn't let go of her hand. Rogue looked at Logan as he stepped nearer and she was impressed by Remy's courage, or stupidity. Logan didn't have his claws out but his face was dead calm. "She said let her go." His voice was as calm as his face and the rest of the table unconsciously leaned back from the Wolverine.

"But Remy-"

"I don't care, let her go or I'll gut you." Remy finally dropped her hand as he stood to face Logan. Rogue stood to try and diffuse the situation.

"And who are you?" Remy said pugnaciously, sure that the man wouldn't actually do him any harm in front of the children.

"Maybe you should go for a walk Remy." Rogue told him, her eyes on Logan.

"_Mon chéri_, why should Remy leave? Remy was told you were free."

"Free?" Rogue turned her face back to his. "By whom?"

"I told him." Rogue's eyes went wide and Logan's narrowed when Storm spoke. The room was now completely silent, everyone thought the last person to gossip was Professor Storm. Logan tried to stare her down but she met his eyes and when he finally blinked she knew she'd won.

"Well she's not." Logan said. "She's with me." There were audible gasps of disbelief. Rogue put her arm around Logan's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. Then he slowly pushed his claws out towards Remy's face, giving him plenty of time to get out of the way, which he did. "Apologize."

"Remy is sorry." His voice shook a tiny bit and Logan retracted his claws with a metallic _sning_ as the Cajun sat down in defeat. Rogue almost felt sorry for him.

"Rogue?" Someone asked, "You and Logan? Really?" Rogue looked up into Logan's face and smiled.

"Yes, me and Logan, really." Then he kissed her.

**A/N: Well folks, I think that's it for this story…thank you so much for those who've reviewed and thank you to those who will.**


End file.
